The Foundation
Summary The SCP Foundation is a secret organisation tasked with upholding normalcy within the general populace by monitoring the world for anomalous activity and containing it, ensuring the safety of both the anomaly and the general public. Operating clandestine and worldwide, the Foundation operates beyond jurisdiction, empowered and entrusted by every major national government with the task of containing anomalous objects, entities, and phenomena. These anomalies pose a significant threat to global security by threatening either physical or psychological harm. The Foundation operates to maintain normalcy, so that the worldwide civilian population can live and go on with their daily lives without fear, mistrust, or doubt in their personal beliefs, and to maintain human independence from extraterrestrial, extradimensional, and other extranormal influence. Their mission is three-fold: Secure: The Foundation secures anomalies with the goal of preventing them from falling into the hands of civilian or rival agencies, through extensive observation and surveillance and by acting to intercept such anomalies at the earliest opportunity. Contain: The Foundation contains anomalies with the goal of preventing their influence or effects from spreading, by either relocating, concealing, or dismantling such anomalies or by suppressing or preventing public dissemination of knowledge thereof. Protect: The Foundation protects humanity from the effects of such anomalies as well as the anomalies themselves until such time that they are either fully understood or new theories of science can be devised based on their properties and behavior. The Foundation may also neutralize or destroy anomalies as an option of last resort, if they are determined to be too dangerous to be contained. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, MTFs physically range from 11-A to 9-B, assorted vehicles and weaponry range from at least 9-C to 7-B, at least 7-A with sheer amount of nukes, at least High 6-C with SCP-044 at least 5-B with reality warping, far higher with thaumatologic weapons and nuclear armaments, at least 3-A via SCP-946, 1-A with The Overvoid Lurk | Varies between 11-A to 1-A | Unknown | Varies between 11-A to 2-A Civilization Tier: At least Post-Industrial, potentially Interstellar Name: The SCP Foundation, The Foundation, 'The Jailors/Jailers' (By the Serpent's Hand) Origin: SCP Foundation Classification: An organization tasked with maintaining the secrecy of the anomalous from the general public by S'ecuring threats, '''C'ontaining them if possible, and 'P'rotecting both the public and the anomalies they contain. '''Kardashev Level: At least Type 0, possibly Type VII Age: At least hundreds of years. The earliest known modern Foundation dates back to the late 1800s, and the latest the Foundation has been known to exist goes all the way to the late 2600s Population: Unknown Territory: Earth and the Moon, Multiple planets in the solar system in the future Technology/Abilities: |-|Mobile Task Forces=Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 6, and 8; Samsara is effectively immortal and can place their consciousness within new bodies created by The Foundation. Ará Orún can be reliant on their living colleges remembering them to continue existing), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Samsara can regenerate broken bones), Cyborgization (Samsara bodies can be outfitted with mechanical augmentations and enhancements), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Memory Manipulation (Via Amnestics), Explosion Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (Can utilise chemical compunds such as dicyanoacetylene), Fire Manipulation (Most MTFs have incendiary rounds, grenades, and can carry flamethrowers), Electricity Manipulation (Samsara is outfitted with devices in their hands that can generate bolts of electricity), Water Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Samsara is capable of deflecting thaumaturgical spells), Non-Physical Interaction, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Hacking (Skynet is capable of hacking into electronic devices and gaining control of them), Magic, Purification and Holy Manipulation (Solomon’s SEALs can be equipped with antidemonic kinetics which are effective against demonic entities), Instinctive Reaction (Samsara's body armour is capable of intercepting projectiles before they hit the wearer), Reality Warping (Achilles Heels is capable of reality warping abilities), Spatial Manipulation (Achilles Heels can cause spatial displacement to travel between two points), Power Nullification (Achilles Heels can reduce the Hume levels of a target, effectively making them non-anomalous, Game Wardens are equipped with portable Scranton Reality Anchors), Dream Manipulation (The Dream Team can enter the dreams of individuals), Magic (Arcane Enforcers are professionally trained in thaumaturgy), Perception Manipulation (N,N-Dimethyltryptamine enhances perception and allows one to see what usually can't be seen), BFR (An alternate reality version of Valkyries had access to bombs that could send targets to other universes), Non-Corporeal (Ará Orún exist as informational constructs), Existence Erasure (Ará Orún can erase individuals like them out of existence), Mind Manipulation (Ará Orún is capable of entering the minds of people as information) Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Samsara can be equipped with a field generator that forces their cells to remain in a neutral state at the cost of being able to heal), Pain Manipulation (Samsara is immensely resistant to pain, and is unhindered even by the loss of entire limbs), Magic (Samsara is equipped with Counter-Thaumaturgical Warding Implants that absorb or deflect a broad-spectrum of hostile thaumaturgical malefices as well as non-corporeal attacks by paranormal entities), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Fire Eaters are equipped to handle incendiary weapons and take on fire-related hazards), Mind Manipulation (MTF visors can block out cognitohazards. Ará Orún specifically is resistant to cognitohazards, memes, and antimemes), Possession (Ará Orún are trained in Identity Warfare and can help others resist memetic possession) |-|Foundation Personnel=Mind Manipulation (The Antimemetics Division are in charge of researching memetic threats and SCPs), Plot Manipulation and Fourth Wall Awareness (The Pataphysics Department are fully aware that they are fictional entities within a Narrative and some members can outright alter the plot of their Narrative), Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Alexandria is capable of running both Site-17 and Site-19's intranet by herself), Hacking, Explosion Manipulation (Some Foundation A.I.s made a cell phone battery explode remotely), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8), Acausality (Type 3; O5-5 has infinite other selves in infinite universes that can replace him should the 'baseline reality' version perish), Analytical Prediction (O5-12 can perform the calculations necessary to accurately predict the outcome of seemingly random probabilities nearly flawlessly), Shapeshifting (O5-11 can shapeshift into a multitude of identities), Pseudo-Omniscience (O5-10 gained all the knowledge in the Wanderer's Library and knew all there was to know after reading the Book of Life and Death, the Book of Things That Have Been, and the Book of Things That Will Be), Higher-Dimensional Existence (The Overvoid Lurk exists outside the main Narrative), Resistance to Death Manipulation (As long as the O5's contract with Death stands, they cannot die), Plot Manipulation (SCP-001 (S Andrew Swann's Proposal) keeps Foundation staff in existence as long as their Author Profiles exist) |-|With Technology=Power Nullification (Scranton Reality Anchors can nullify powerful reality warpers such as SCP-3999), Immortality (Types 6), Precognition (The Foundation is capable of sending messages to itself from the future), Time Manipulation, Time Travel (SCP-1780), Fear Manipulation (The Foundation is capable of creating spores that biologically cause humans to evolve over the course of millions of years with an amygdala that induces a stress response), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; The Foundation created a way for a person to enter a death-like state and neutralise the concept of death, causing every living organism in existence to be unable to die), Death Manipulation (Foundation personel were capable of inducing death to inanimate objects such as a lighter and a gun), Cyborgization (Foundation operatives can be outfitted with a Mark III Personnel Identification Implant with Nanoscopic Neural Network, or MK. III PII/N3s for short), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Mnestics are capable of retaining memories that would have been erased during it's period of effect. Mnestics can also serve to retain memories of objects and people that have long since been erased from the entire Narrative), Time Manipulation (Via Time Sinks) |-|With SCPs=Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Various SCPs), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9) (Various SCPs), Omniscience (SCP-3120), Large Size (Type 0, Potentially up to Type 8; Various SCPs, including SCP-682), Reality Warping (SCP-826, SCP-2237, etc.), Size Manipulation (SCP-786), Transformation, Fear Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Nullification, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (SCP-061, SCP-963, etc.), Probability Manipulation (SCP-3377 reduces the likelihood of anomalous damage to areas where Protocol Bacchus is in effect), Holy Manipulation (SCP-475 was capable of completely extinguishing SCP-1844, a flaming pit thought to be a portal to hell, and terminating all associated tartarean entities), Possession (SCP-963 is capable of placing the consciousness of Dr. Jack Bright inside the body of any sentient being who comes onto contact with it), Memory Manipulation (SCP-3801 is capable of erasing memories of events that are written down within its pages when torn from the journal), Stealth Mastery, Invisibility (SCP-408 is capable of camouflaging itself and entire areas at 99.997% efficiency), Radiation Manipulation, Power Bestowal (SCP-3246), Instinctive Reaction (SCP-3805 can react to threats that could harm it before they can even begin to do so), Regeneration (Various degrees ranging from Low to Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; SCP-3309 can erase whole concepts from existence throughout space and time, making it seem like they never existed in the first place), Abstract Existence (SCP-001 (djkaktus's Proposal III) is the concept of the Foundation, and was created when the first anomaly was discovered), Genius Intelligence, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation (Various SCPs), Berserk Mode, Absorption, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting, Black Hole Creation, Sound Manipulation, Duplication, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Inorganic Physiology, Disease Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Acausality (Types 1 is immune to SCP-2140, which instantly rewrites the past of whatever comes in visual contact with it and 4 http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-4010 The Foundation's history cannot be placed in a proper timeline as it would unmake all of reality and make it normal), Antimatter Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Limited Nonexistent Physiology, Transmutation (SCP-914, etc.), Statistics Amplification, Text Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (SCP-423, SCP-826, etc.), Death Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (SCP-507, SCP-3022, SCP-3319, etc.), Perception Manipulation (SCP-2798, etc.), Paper Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Portal Creation (Through the use of Ways and SCP-2336), Causality Manipulation (SCP-3287 sterilises the victim's parents in the past, retroactively erasing the victim from existence), Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (SCP-536), Immersion (SCP-4256-1 is capable of storing 3D objects within its 2D space), Empathic Manipulation (SCP-4191 can cause a psychological and emotional shift to those who hear it), Clairvoyance (SCP-3150), Sealing (Subjects trapped within a narrative affected by SCP-826 are unable to leave without possessing the medium on which the narrative is recorded), Law Manipulation (SCP-001 is capable of defining what is anomalous in reality), Psychometry, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Time Manipulation, Time Travel (SCP-2003), Precognition (SCP-411), Resurrection (Along with SCP-2000, The Foundation has 19 distinct anomalous methods to restore life) Resistance to Mind Manipulation (With SCP-148, SCP-6115), Possession, Plot Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Existence Erasure (SCP-826 was unable to erase 682 from existence), Causality Manipulation, Poison, BFR (682 cannot be permanently sent to any non-earth plane), Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation, Matter Manipulation, Acid, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Absorption, Transmutation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; SCP-682 resisted the effects of Resisted the effects of SCP-2719), Size Manipulation, Magic, and Immune to Soul Manipulation (Most SCP objects lack a soul) Attack Potency: Varies, MTFs physically range from High Hypoverse level (Damn Freds is capable of containing SCP-3143) to Wall level (Samsara is capable of casually smashing skulls and breaking through walls), assorted vehicles and weaponry range from at least Street level (Most MTFs possess mundane weaponry such as FN P90s) to Town level (Hammer Down has access to nuclear weaponry) to City level '(The Foundation has access to hydrogen bombs), at least '''Mountain level '(33% of their nuke supply in the northen hemisphere was enough to wipe out all of humanity), at least 'Large Island level '(SCP-044 used an 8,900 kg pickup truck as ammo, which produced a slug that created an explosion with an energy output of 191 gigatons of TNT or 8e+20 joules at 100% mass-to-energy conversion rate), at least '''Planet level with reality warping (Achilles Heels is capable of combating threats responsible for K class scenarios. They should be comparable to SCP-3480-2-8, a Class 4 threat who could affect every person on Earth via reality warping), far higher with thaumatologic weapons and nuclear armaments (A Mobile Task Force once wielded a nuclear device capable of taking out SCP-4450), Universe level '''with SCP-946 (The Foundation's debating team after a few days of debate could make SCP-946-1 and SCP-946-2 concede to something and then warp reality to do that), '''Outerverse level with The Overvoid Lurk (The Overvoid Lurk simultaneously exists as a website on the same level of reality as both SCP-001 (S Andrew Swann's Proposal) and the main SCP narrative) | Varies between High Hypoverse level (Kimba Laslow is capable of entering fictional Narratives) to Outerverse level (The Foundation can employ the use of SCP-001 (S Andrew Swann's Proposal) to erase entire events, people, objects, locations, and concepts from the baseline Narrative, making it seem like they never existed in the first place) | Unknown (It should be noted that most Foundation technologies focus on containment, rather than combat application) | Varies from High Hypoverse level (SCP-423 is a 2 dimensional fictional entity) to Multiverse level+ (Project Altis allowed The Foundation to create infinite alternate realities to help it learn how to adapt to challenges faced by other Foundations in other universes) Range: Varies from Standard Melee Range to Multiversal+ Power Source: The Foundation utilizes countless different forms of energy to perpetuate their technology, both conventional, and anomalous. Industrial Capacity: Interstellar Military Prowess: |-|Mobile Task Forces= - Mobile Task Forces= }} Mobile Task Forces (MTFs) are elite units comprised of personnel drawn from across the Foundation and are mobilized to deal with specific threats or situations that sometimes exceed the operational capacity or expertise of regular field personnel and — as their name suggests — may be relocated between facilities or locations as they are needed. Mobile Task Force personnel represent the "best of the best" of the Foundation. Mobile Task Forces vary greatly in size, composition, and purpose. A battalion-strength combat-oriented task force trained to deal with highly aggressive anomalous entities may consist of hundreds of troops plus support personnel, vehicles, and equipment and can be deployed in whole or in part to deal with threats across the globe. However, a Mobile Task Force can also be a small, specialized intelligence-gathering or investigative task force that may have fewer than a dozen personnel if that is deemed sufficient to accomplish their goals. While in the field, task force members often pose as emergency responders, local or federal law enforcement, or military personnel appropriate to the region in which they are operating. Mobile Task Force Commanders can also request the assistance of local field units or personnel stationed at nearby Foundation facilities in order to accomplish their missions. MTF Alpha-1 ("Red Right Hand") Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 is a task force that reports directly to the O5 Council and is used in situations that require the strictest operational security. The task force consists of the Foundation's best and most loyal operatives. MTF Alpha-1 has access to SCP-3741 under O5 discretion, which allows them to steal the memories of another individual up to the last 5 years of their knowledge. Members of Alpha-1 are also subjected to SCP-4470, which increases their lifespan and gives them resistances to Thaumaturgy and Mind Manipulation. MTF Alpha-4 ("Pony Express") Mobile Task Force Alpha-4 consists primarily of personnel trained to act as undercover employees and specialize in tracking, intercepting, and securing anomalous objects sent through postal and package delivery services worldwide. MTF Alpha-9 ("Last Hope") The reborn Omega-7. A Mobile Task Force explicitly intended to train and utilize humanoid SCP objects in the field. Note: As Omega-7 and Alpha-9 cannot diegetically exist at the same time, matches involving The Foundation have to state if Omega-7 or Alpha-9 is currently being utilised by The Foundation. MTF Beta-4 ("Castaways") MTF Beta-4 is a task force created with the sole purpose of assisting and monitoring GoI-466 (Wilson's Wildlife Solutions) in their interactions with local fauna-based anomalies. MTF Beta-7 ("Maz Hatters") Mobile Task Force Beta-7 specializes in the acquisition and containment of anomalies exhibiting extreme biological, chemical, or radiological hazards as well as the rapid containment and cleanup of areas affected by such anomalies. This includes the planning and deployment of contingencies for wide-area or pandemic spread of anomalous disease agents or other contagious phenomena. MTF Gamma-5 ("Red Herrings") Mobile Task Force Gamma-5 specializes in preventing the dissemination of knowledge of anomalous events or phenomena in cases where initial suppression efforts have proven ineffective or insufficient, or in cases where such knowledge has already reached critical levels of public exposure. This includes the research and deployment of experimental amnestics as well as memory fabrication procedures. MTF Gamma-6 ("Deep Feeders") Mobile Task Force Gamma-6 specializes in the investigation and tracking of deep-sea or oceanic anomalies. MTF Gamma-13 ("Asimov's Lawbringers") Mobile Task Force Gamma-13 specializes in the investigation, tracking, and apprehension of anomalous objects, persons, and entities associated with GoI-1115 (Anderson Robotics). This includes identification of Anderson customers, location of Anderson products and conduction of raids on Anderson offices. MTF Delta-5 ("Front Runners") Mobile Task Force Delta-5 is comprised of multiple autonomous deep-cover cells specializing in the identification and pre-emptive acquisition of anomalous objects and entities of interest to other Groups of Interest. MTF Epsilon-6 ("Village Idiots") Specializes in the investigation, containment, and subsequent cleanup of anomalies in rural and suburban environments. MTF Epsilon-9 ("Fire Eaters") Epsilon-9 specializes in the use of incendiary weaponry and operations in high-temperature environments. MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11 handles internal security for the SCP Foundation, under oversight by MTF Alpha-1. They are a special ops force deployed to Foundation Sites when standard protocols fail and multiple breaches are imminent. As such, most of their operations are classified. MTF Zeta-9 ("Mole Rats") Mobile Task Force Zeta-9 specializes in the investigation, exploration, and containment of underground or enclosed areas exhibiting anomalous phenomena, particularly those with inconsistent topography or unstable spacetime. MTF Eta-10 ("See No Evil") Mobile Task Force Eta-10 specializes in the investigation, acquisition, and initial containment of objects or entities exhibiting visual cognitohazards, visual memetic agents, or otherwise require indirect or alternative observation in order to safely handle. MTF Eta-11 ("Savage Beasts") Mobile Task Force Eta-11 specializes in the investigation, acquisition, and containment of auditory and musical anomalies, including any auditory cognitohazards or sound-based anomalous threats. MTF Theta-4 ("Gardeners") Mobile Task Force Theta-4 specializes in the acquisition and containment of plant or plant-like anomalous objects and entities, especially fieldwork involving wide-spread infestations of such anomalies. MTF Theta-90 ("Angle Grinders") Mobile Task Force Theta-90 deals with anomalous topologies, geometries, and similar mathematical problem areas. MTF Iota-10 ("Damn Feds") Mobile Task Force Iota-10 maintains undercover operatives in various international, federal, and provincial law enforcement agencies and specializes in facilitating the transfer of anomalous evidence and objects into Foundation control as well as the transfer of jurisdiction over anomalous event locations from local law enforcement to Foundation containment and response teams. MTF Kappa-10 ("Skynet") Mobile Task Force Kappa-10 is a temporary designation until such time it is either officially dissolved or sanctioned. It is strictly tasked in investigating and engaging 'cyber-anomalies' using a combination of virtual agents (AICs) and Foundation researchers to track, neutralize, and/or contain such intangible threats. Skynet agents come in two forms, human agents who do field operations, and the AICs, digital constructs capable of infiltrating and taking out digital threats such as rogue A.I. The AICs are very adept at hacking and gathering information through any digital medium, as long as they are capable of reaching it through a network. They are also capable of running logic errors and infinite loops to slow down or outright halt corrupted systems and rogue A.I. At its core, MTF K-10's purpose is to track, investigate, and if possible capture/neutralize intangible threats to both the SCP Foundation and the internet at large. Many times this means assuming the role of a counter-AI force. Because patrolling the internet for threats that can both move and think at light-speed is just impossible for any human, it relies on AICs to do the dirty work on behalf of them. The AICs recruited are kept on a very short leash by both researchers and Alexandra back at Site-19. Obviously keeping AICs in check and making sure they behave while they are out in the real world is a very big concern of the AIAD. Hence there's a growing consensus outside of the division that is attempting to have the MTF disbanded for fear of it blowing up in their faces much like another past mistake. There's plenty of pressure on both sides squeezing down on AIAD to keep things high and tight until a decision is made one way or the other. MTF Lambda-4 ("Birdwatchers") Mobile Task Force Lambda-4 specializes in the identification, tracking, and containment of airborne biological anomalies, especially anomalous avian organisms. MTF Lambda-5 ("White Rabbits") Mobile Task Force Lambda-5 specializes in traversing unstable, surreal, and controlled reality, and containing potentially dangerous persons and artifacts capable of manipulating space and time. MTF Lambda-12 ("Pest Control") Specializes in tracking, containing, and exterminating anomalous vermin. Often used as a first-response team when tracking anomalous organisms. Have never lost an agent on any of their missions. MTF Lambda-14 ("One Star Reviewers") A task force that specialises in dealing with retail-oriented locations and anomalies, be they singular restaurants or entire shopping districts displaying anomalies. Since their initial investigation of The Ambrose Restaurant, MTF Lambda-14 has been assigned to work to combat this group. MTF Mu-3 ("Highest Bidders") Mobile Task Force Mu-3 is dedicated to monitoring GoI 'Marshall, Carter & Dark Ltd'. Through the combined efforts of undercover agents and covert-ops specialists, their objective is: identifying objects of interest in possession of Marshall, Carter and Dark; isolating opportunities to recover these objects; and, ultimately achieving their containment. MTF Mu-4 ("Debuggers") Mobile Task Force Mu-4 specializes in the identification, tracking, retrieval, and containment of electronic devices and transmissions, especially anomalous computers and network-related anomalies. This includes the investigation of internet sites suspected of anomalous capabilities or involved in anomalous events. MTF Mu-13 ("Ghostbusters") Mobile Task Force Mu-13 specializes in the tracking, analysis, and containment of incorporeal or intangible manifestations and entities, particularly those believed to be sentient, sapient, or otherwise intelligent and adaptive. MTF Nu-7 ("Hammer Down") Armed Mobile Task Force Nu-7 is a battalion-strength force consisting of three company-sized elements of special operations infantry forces, a light armored vehicle company, tank platoon, helicopter squadron, chemical-biological-radiological-nuclear (CBRN) platoon, combat engineer platoon, nuclear weapon specialist (NWS) squad, plus additional combat specialist and support personnel. AMTF Nu-7 is based primarily out of Armed Bio-Containment Area-14 and is tasked with responding to incidents involving loss of communication with major Foundation facilities under circumstances wherein a site-wide breach, enemy compromise, or other similarly catastrophic event is suspected. They are capable of carrying incendiary ammunition and bombs can also be equipped to carry chemical compounds such as dicyanoacetylene. MTF Omicron Rho ("The Dream Team") The Foundation has discovered the method of becoming Oneiroi, and now with this power are more capable of containing them. For decades they teach their agents the technique that allows one consciousness to join another’s. The few mentally hardened individuals that succeed are organized into a task force. The first of these was Mobile Task Force Omicron Rho. MTF Pi-1 ("City Slickers") Mobile Task Force Pi-1 specializes in the investigation, containment, and subsequent cleanup of anomalies in densely-populated urban environments, particularly in the New York metropolitan area. MTF Rho-1 ("The Professors") Mobile Task Force Rho-1 specializes in the acquisition, containment, and transport of anomalies related to Group of Interest Alpha-388, "Alexylva University". With the reduction of the threat posed by the specific GoI, the MTF has expanded its focus to any and all containment for anomalous academic endeavors. MTF Rho-9 ("Technical Support") Mobile Task Force Rho-9 handles computer security for the Foundation. When memetic kill agents can lurk throughout the data structure, this is no simple task. MTF Rho-19 ("Cythereans") Mobile Task Force Rho-19 has been sent to Venus, in the hopes to establish a Foundation presence where there may be considerable anomalous activity. There, they found the city of New Shambhala, where they keep ties with The Foundation on Earth. MTF Sigma-01 ("Foundation's Anchors") Mobile Task Force Sigma-01 is made up of willing and able Foundation task force personnel that go through Procedure 3894-PERSEPHONE. Procedure 3894-PERSEPHONE describes a process through which personnel undergo complete metaphysical transformation through a series of interactions between SCP-3898, the influence of SCP-3894-Alpha, and a hyperthaumaturgic distortion field generated by a battery of sixteen Morgenstern-Khan Thaumaturgic Rams. Upon completion of this process, the subject's body is destroyed, and the subject adopts the standard set of anomalous properties exhibited by GoI-089 while retaining spiritual autonomy and loyalty to the Foundation. These properties include: *Conversion of the body into a Type V (permanent, autonomous, selectively corporeal, thaumaturgic) ectoplasmic construct *Greatly increased physical strength and endurance *Type IV (post-thanatotropic, substance-variable, nexus-conditional) immortality *Hydrokinetic and gravikinetic capability MTF Sigma-3 ("Bibliographers") Mobile Task Force Sigma-3 is charged with exploring, understanding, and eventually containing the vast otherworldly location of the Wanderers' Library. MTF Sigma-66 ("Sixteen Tons") Mobile Task Force Sigma-66 is formed of captured members from other GoI. Despite the lack of loyalty the Foundation expects from the assembled team, they find the members' expertise of value. Mostly sent on espionage or destabilisation missions. MTF Tau-5 ("Samsara") Immortal cyborg clones created from the flesh of a dead god, Tau-5 utilizes esoteric and experimental Foundation weaponry to investigate and contain thaumaturgic, magical, and psionic threats. Optional Equipment: *''Potential Energy Converters'', or P.E.C.s for short, are augmentations that allow members of Samsara to absorb kinetic energy from exerted forces such as the recoil from weaponry, allowing them to perform long distance jumps and fire more accurately. Paratech Equipment: *''Counter-Thaumaturgical Warding Implant'' (Mk. V Mod 0), consisting of a subcutaneously implanted superconducting wire mesh with full body coverage, micro-etched with a Gen IV warding grid (Key of Solomon derivation). This system is designed to absorb or deflect a broad-spectrum of hostile thaumaturgical malefices as well as non-corporeal attacks by paranormal entities. *''Argus-III Situational Awareness System'', consisting of two sensor modules attached to the LBE (200g each), a xeno-tissue graft to the brain stem (derived from genetically engineered precognitive Rhesus Macaques) and a micro-controller installed into the core implant suite that interfaces these systems. This system should provide 360° parasensory awareness within a 30 ms temporal range. *''Hellgate Point Defense System'', consisting of a back-mounted unit (6.4 kg) containing a demonic integrated microsummoner, a compact demon particle accelerator, an electromagnetic focusing array and a high density superconducting capacitor loop. This system uses data from the Argus-III system to generate miniature short-lived wormhole bridges to tartarean phase-space. The resulting collision deforms and destabilizes projectiles, greatly magnifying the effectiveness of conventional body armor. This system can intercept four rounds per second, and is powered for 400 interceptions. As interceptions are accompanied by a burst of gamma radiation, operators should take care to avoid fratricidal and collateral damage. *''Spelleater Rounds'' (Mk VII), these rounds (chambered in match grade 7.62×51mm and 12.7×99mm BMG) are composed of Beryllium-Bronze jacketed cores inscribed with a Gen IV fractal integrated warding glyph/banishment grid and blessed by ordained clerics. These rounds will penetrate most known personal defensive charms and workings (in excess of 60 mm depth) and generate wider wound channels (~43% wider compared to conventional munitions) when tested on thaumaturgically derived paranormal entities and constructs. 12.7mm BMG Spelleater ammunition was also issued to the sniper team. *''Banishment Grenades'', these grenades (chambered in 40×53mm SR) use a high-explosive charge to generate a compression wave harmonic resonance keyed to the musica mundana, disrupting the physical vessels of non-native paranormal entities manifesting in our universe. MTF Psi-7 ("Home Improvement") Mobile Task Force Psi-7 specializes in the undercover investigation, containment, and/or demolition of anomalous buildings or buildings affected by anomalies, particularly residential homes in populated areas. This includes the acquisition or transfer of affected buildings to Foundation control as well as initial observation and documentation of such buildings prior to transfer to local containment teams for long-term or ongoing containment. MTF Psi-8 ("The Silencers") Mobile Task Force Psi-8 specializes in the investigation, tracking, containment and/or destruction of individuals suspected to be capable of or having been affected by reanimation anomalies, as well as investigating suspected cases of communication with deceased individuals. This includes the severing of devices intended to allow communication with individuals buried alive, such as bells, pipes, and phones, as well as detainment and interrogation of individuals claiming to have had contact with deceased individuals. MTF Omega-0 ("Ará Orún") The "saints" of MTF Omega-0 are informational constructs with the memories of deceased Foundation personnel able to manifest through access of the Foundation's intranet terminals. Using Identity Warfare Training (IWT) they protect their living comrades against informational threats and entities. The existence of MTF ω-0 is unknown to most or all of the living members of the Foundation. MTF Omega-7 ("Pandora's Box") Mobile Task Force Omega-7 was an experimental task force specializing in the acquisition and containment of anomalies utilizing cooperative anomalous humanoid entities, particularly SCP-076 and SCP-105. However, Mobile Task Force Omega-7 has since been disbanded and decommissioned. Note: As Omega-7 and Alpha-9 cannot diegetically exist at the same time, matches involving The Foundation have to state if Omega-7 or Alpha-9 is currently being utilised by The Foundation. MTF Omega-9 ("The Scrubs") Mobile Task Force Omega-9 consists of 3 anomalous entities available for near-instantaneous deployment into extreme circumstances requiring the delivery of overwhelming force. Its primary purpose is as a rapid-response team for containment breaches involving violent, hostile anomalies. As part of the agreement reached with these 3 entities, MTF Omega-9 is only to be used to eliminate hostile non-human targets. MTF Omega-12 ("Achilles' Heels") A task force composed of reality bending Foundation personnel from an alternate universe. Omega-12 is tasked with capturing SCP-3480-2 instances, guarding the many entities imprisoned in Area-13, and hunting down powerful uncontained reality benders elsewhere. MTF Stigma-9 ("Evolved from Naturally Occurring Gears, Levers and Pulleys") Historically, the Church of the Broken God had always prided itself on its artificiality - that its faith is proven with tangible artifacts and physical devices of miracles. So, when the time came to destabilize the Church, the Foundation put forth a team of forgers, and Stigma-9 was it. |-|Dedicated Departments= The Foundation has to manage dealing with and containing anomalies of various shapes and forms, it has dedicated departments that specialize in specific areas such as Pataphysics, or Memetics. Each department has their own set of researchers and staff that are capable of handling threats in their area of expertise. 13 people who have ultimate control over the Foundation. Unusual personalities with way too much power. They do not and cannot come into contact with any anomalous entities. Mostly everyone is afraid of them. They know absolutely everything there is to know about the Foundation and its activities. They rarely intervene in the containment of SCPs… except when they do. They have their own Mobile Task Force, the Red Right Hand. O5 Command are the masters of the Foundation, and not everyone knows they exist. - Ethics Committee= The Ethics Committee is a small independent department responsible for reviewing containment procedures and checking conducted experiments for excessive waste or inappropriate use of Class D employees and other resources. The Committee's existence is thought to be a poor joke by some, but it plays a significant role in the Foundation's operation and is quite influential. The Ethics Committee's job includes assuring the well-being of it's employees, D-Class, and occasionally, SCP objects. They are the ones whom are first approached when tests are required to be carried out on SCP objects by personnel and D-Class. This is to ensure that there isn't an excessive loss of life or inhumane practice at work. They are also responsible for keeping the O5 in check whenever they attempt to enact a motion that would seem morally unjust and are one of the few departments that have any sort of bearing over the Overseer Council. - Department of External Affairs (DEA)= The Department of External Affairs (DEA) is responsible for a wide spectrum of operations: planting disinformation, eliminating traces of SCP (both objects and the Foundation's) activity, D-class personnel enlistment, and recruiting new employees from military and civil institutions. The DEA is responsible for concealing the activity of Foundation agents and facilities in populated areas. DEA is essentially the front line of the Foundation as it filters all potential employees and is responsible for maintaining high standards among recruited personnel - this can also be called HR. The DEA is also responsible for dealing with anomalous groups of interest and striking deals with them. This extends to allowing said groups of interests to operate under the stipulation that they assist The Foundation in their endeavors. - Pataphysics Department= On the 8th of October 2016, the Pataphysics department began the implementation of joint projects - Operation Flat Horizon and Operation ÓverMeta. The goal of these projects were simple, if rather ambitious: total unification of the full narrative bulk, into a single cohesive plane. Flat Horizon was more subtle, utilising the biases of swn001-1 entities to effect them toward the linking of data points in order to chip away at the rougher edges of the bulk. If Flat Horizon was a pick, ÓverMeta was more of a sledgehammer. The Pataphysics Department targeted a single swn001-1 entity, Rimple, and used them to establish a minor canon. More importantly, they introduced Dr. Huever's Hypercanon theory, which provided a conceptual basis for a fully unified canon. The Pataphysic's end goal is to keep The Foundation in existence through the propagation of the Narrative they reside in. They know that they are fictional characters in stories written by horror writers, and it is their job to see how they can use that to their advantage and/or prevent SCP-001 (S Andrew Swann's Proposal) from endangering their Narrative. - Antimemetics Division= An antimeme is an idea with self-censoring properties; an idea which, by its intrinsic nature, discourages or prevents people from spreading it, and the Antimemetics Division takes care of them. They contain objects normal people can't record or remember and are capable of fighting wars against an enemies with effortless, perfect camouflage, when normal people can never even know that they're at war. - Artificial Intelligence Applications Division (AIAD)= The AIAD (Artificial Intelligence Applications Division) is an experimental research division that technically exists as a branch division within the SCP Foundation IT Department. The division's sole purpose is to develop, study, and utilize the burgeoning field of the AI sciences. It is a field that is both fascinating, misunderstood, and in some cases resented. The Foundation understands that if they are not investing time understanding this cutting edge tech, some other organization is. In fact there's evidence already present that such tech is being exercised outside of the Foundation. That fact alone is enough to keep AIAD supplied with a healthy annual budget to fund its projects. Structurally, there's plenty of researchers on staff with a multitude of related backgrounds from computer sciences to communication technicians. The AICs on file each have their own minds to exercise their decisions; all kept in check by their hardwired "Standard Principles". Together, they research new ways to create consciousnesses and defend against hostile ones in the name of not only the Foundation, but for humanity as well. - Temporal Anomalies Department= The Temporal Anomalies Department, or Δt (‘delta-tee’) for short, specialises in preserving The Foundation's timeline and making sure that it is not affected by any temporal anomalies. The main missions of Δt include: *Where possible: the elimination of tangential, secant, looping, parallel, and perpendicular causalities by forcing a reset of their initiating condition. *Assuring that certain events responsible for individual existence and the existence of the Foundation as a whole come to pass as recorded. *Requisition of a temporally isolated base of operations to serve as a staging-area to combat retrocausal threats and maintain a consistent history of human civilization. *Discerning outcomes for the temporal isolation of Keter-level threats. *Extensive recovery efforts for lost and stolen SCP objects. *Negation of the need to protect the timeline at all. - Department of Miscommunications= The Department of Miscommunications is a department dedicated to text based tasks. They are in charge of coming up with documents and articles that can contain infohazards and infohazardous entities. They are also well versed in linguistics and are even capable of comprehending languages that are unknown to terrestrial life. It is such that the Department of Miscommunications is also in charge of writing up SCP files that help the reader understand the SCP better should said SCP be unable to be described in great detail. They would have to come up with descriptions that get the message across without compromising safety. }} |-|Technology= - Xyank-Anastasakos Constant Time Sink= The Xyank/Anastasakos Constant Temporal Sink (XACTS) is a device designed to stabilize the flow of causality across a given field of effect. XACTS’s use high-power electromagnetic radiation in the radio band coupled with a tachyon field emitter to create a permeable event-boundary, allowing organic and electrical systems to pass through unaffected while maintaining a static causal environment. Essentially, when a Temporal Sink is active, The Foundation can freely control time while negating the effects of other time based anomalies. - Non-Physical Displacement Neutralizer Arrays= Non-Physical Displacement Neutralizer Arrays are used to contain non-physical entities and prevent them from breaching containment. Several of these machines were used to contain SCP-2996 at Site-01. - Irreality Amplifier= A machine capable of creating an idea powerful enough to harm SCP-3125 by disseminating the ideas that make it up in the first place. It was used by Marion Wheeler to harm SCP-3125 before her untimely demise. - Amnestics Agents= Class A, General Retrograde *''For erasing recent and/or specific episodic memories'' While Class-A amnestics will technically deconsolidate memories at random, they will mostly affect engrams within the ‘memory reconsolidation window’ of 5-6 hours, as these are the memories that will be at the forefront of the subject’s mind. This is especially true for highly unique episodic memories, such as encounters with anomalous phenomena. While these will be most effective after initial exposure, it is possible to re-open a memory reconsolidation window, allowing for amnestics officers to trigger and then erase specific memories long after their initial formation. Class B, Regressive Retrograde *''For the incremental erasure of recent memories'' Class B amnestics start by deconsolidating the most recently formed memories first, and then working their way backwards. The extent of the memory erasure is dependent on dosage, with a 75 mg dose resulting in approximately 24 hours of memory loss on average. These are ideal for erasing recent memories older than six hours without having to trigger specific memories. Class C, Targeted Retrograde *''For the removal of specific memories from any point in the subject's life'' Class C amnestics are used in conjunction with high fidelity neuro-imaging and transcranial stimulation. Neuro-imagers will locate the specific memory engrams within the subject’s brain, and upon reaching those specific engrams the amnestics will be activated through the use of precise, non-invasive stimulation, typically ultrasound or magnetic fields. The benefit of Class C amnestics is that they allow for the surgically precise removal of memories regardless of when they formed, and are ideal for expunging classified data from the minds of D-class personnel and neutralized humanoid SCPs prior to their release. The major drawback of Class C amnestics is the required equipment’s lack of portability. As such, Class C amnestics are most efficiently administered at Foundation sites, though mobile amnestic field clinics are currently under development. Class D, Progressive Retrograde *''For the removal of early memories'' Class D amnestics are the opposite of Class Bs. They target the oldest memories first and work their way forward, the effects depending on dosage. As this is a fairly niche application, Class D amnestics are rarely used. Though they are, by design, more potent than their counterparts, it still requires an extremely high dosage to expunge a significant portion of a subject’s life. As such, their risk of side effects is dangerously high. It should be noted that Class D amnestics only target explicit memories. Implicit memories, namely skills that the individual learned in their youth, will remain unaffected. Class E, Ennui *''To induce psychological complacency with the anomalous'' To be frank, ‘ennui’ isn’t actually the proper term for the psychological effects of Class E amnestics. They would more accurately be considered an ‘anti-nostalgia’ drug. Though they still target the neural pathways for memories, they do not deconsolidate them. Rather, they merely weaken the pathways while disassociating the memory with any emotions, positive or negative, removing any incentive to think about it and thus allowing it to naturally decay on its own. Class E amnestics are most effective in situations where the suppression of the anomalous is not possible, and thus in order to preserve normality, the anomaly must be perceived as normal. Class E amnestics cause subjects to accept the world as it is, and forget that it was ever any different. Class F, Fugue *''For erasing and rebuilding the subject's identity'' As with the old Class F, these amnestics induce a Fugue State, or dissociative amnesia, in the subject. The subject will forget their identity and may either be provided with a new one by the amnestics officer, or allowed to develop one on their own. Class G, Gaslighting *''To cause subjects to doubt the authenticity of their memories'' Class G amnestics induce derealisation of memories, making them seem fantastic or dreamlike, causing the subject to doubt their authenticity. Standard field Class-G amnestics are formulated to target memories of the anomalous, and are best administered when the subject lacks any tangible evidence of their account and targeting specific memories is infeasible. Class-G amnestics that target non-anomalous memories, however, have been banned by the Ethics Committee are currently under development at the request of the O5 Council. Class H, Anterograde *''To prevent the formation of new memories'' Class H amnestics prevent the subject from forming new memories, blocking memory consolidation for as long as the agent is in the subject’s system. Duration is dependent on dosage, with 75 mg lasting for approximately 24 hours on average. Class I, Transient *''For inducing a temporary amnesic state'' Class I amnestics induce transient amnesia by blocking the neural pathways responsible for long-term memories, temporarily preventing subjects from recalling their past. Duration is dependent on dosage, again with 75 mg lasting approximately 24 hours on average. Class W-Z, Mnestics *''Protection against anti-memetic and other mnemonic anomalies'' Classes W-Z refer to mnestic drugs, or drugs that prevent/reverse memory erasure, and are most commonly used by the antimemetics department. Though in function they are the opposite of amnestics, they both work by targeting the neural pathways for memory, allowing for the creation of non-anomalous mnestic drugs. Class W mnestics allow the subject to perceive and retain knowledge of antimemes, in addition to general memory enhancement. Class X restores awareness of previously perceived antimemes or suppressed memories. Class Y grants the subject perfect recall for any memories gained during its period of effect, and a single dose of Class Z renders the subject biochemically incapable of forgetting anything for the remainder of their lives. Class Zs are invariably fatal, with death by seizure typically resulting in a matter of hours. }} |-|SCPs= Throughout the course of history, The Foundation has utilised various SCPs to aid them in their endeavors. Be it deliberate or unintentional, these are a list of SCPs that serve or help the Foundation in one way or another. - Elucid= *SCP-056 - An entity of variable appearance and characteristics. SCP-056 will always take the form of something superior to the nearest person. For example, when in the presence of a group of young female researchers, SCP-056 took on the appearance of famous actress Scarlett Johansson. When no humans are present, SCP-056 will turn into a higher quality version of the nearest object around it. *SCP-073 - A heavily-tanned male of Arabic or Middle Eastern descent in his early thirties. SCP-073's presence is inimical to any and all life grown in soil, causing death to any such life within a twenty (20) meter radius. Any land SCP-073 has walked on (and any within the twenty 20 meter radius) becomes barren as all anaerobic bacteria dies, rendering the soil incapable of supporting life until new bacteria are introduced. Anything that is derived from soil-grown life, such as wood and paper, immediately rots and disintegrates upon touch of SCP-073. Violence directed towards SCP-073 reflects any damage inflicted on SCP-073 directly back onto the attacker, although SCP-073 visibly remains unharmed. This applies to any damage directed at SCP-073. Attempts to get tissue and blood samples have proven futile: when the procedure was initiated, personnel carrying out the action felt the sensation of whatever was applied to SCP-073, and wound up with a sample of their own blood or tissue, despite the fact that "all actions were directed solely at SCP-073". Indirect damage through a medium also results in the person perpetrating the action receiving the wounds caused. *SCP-2599 - SCP-2599 is a 14-year-old female of Korean descent, formerly known as Zena Cho. SCP-2599’s anomalous effect has two components. SCP-2599’s primary anomalous effect is a mental compulsion that causes it to be unable to disobey any direct commands. This effect is contingent on SCP-2599’s perception that it has received a command; should it not believe that it is receiving a command, it will not be compelled to follow it. This effect currently has no known limits, and SCP-2599 has followed orders including self-harm, violence towards others, and other undesirable actions. SCP-2599 possesses a 0 on the Psychic Resistance Scale, currently the lowest recorded score on file. SCP-2599’s secondary anomalous effect is its inability to fully carry out any given command. This effect causes SCP-2599 to fulfill most aspects of any command directed towards it, but it is unable to complete all requested components of the command, or does not complete the command satisfactorily. Rigorous testing has concluded that this effect is involuntary, and is not motivated out of any desire for rebellion or dissatisfaction with commands that it has been given. SCP-2599 has been unable to complete commands even when it has wished to do so, due to its secondary effect. Once SCP-2599 is ordered to perform a certain action, it is no longer capable of successfully completing that action in the future, even if it was previously capable of doing so. This effect can be overridden with a successive command. SCP-2599’s secondary effect allows SCP-2599 to perform other anomalous effects as well, though only under the direct wording of a command. *SCP-1985 - An African-American woman with a trans-universal teleportation device implemented to her body. When she is killed in the baseline Foundation universe, she will be transported to an alternate Foundation universe where a K-Class scenario is going to happen, is currently happening, or has already happened. She can be 'primed' by allowing her to access information on a particular SCP. In doing so, she would be transported to a universe where a K-Class scenario related to the SCP is happening. SCP-1985 will also gain a minor adaptation relevant to surviving in her transported universe upon her arrival. - Keter= *SCP-076 - SCP-076 refers to two different anomalies: a stone tomb, as well as a highly dangerous Keter-Class entity that lies inside of it. While SCP-076-1 is harmless on its own, it has been proven to be particularly durable, and its main danger comes from when the subject inside awakens and attempts to escape. The subject, referred to as SCP-076-02, is a Semitic human male with various anomalous capabilities, attempting to kill the nearest human being the moment it awakens, entering a "rage state". Whenever the subject is killed, which typically takes immense effort due to superhuman durability and strength, it disintegrates, reforming within the tomb over a period of up to six hours, to even several months or years. *SCP-682 - A large, vaguely reptile-like creature with potent regenerative and adaptive abilities. One of the most infamous SCPs known to the Foundation, SCP-682 is thought impossible to kill. SCP-682 has a hatred of all life, due to both viewing them as humans view cockroaches as well as having been tortured by them for decades, and because of this, it expresses extreme horror at humanoid life, and will attempt to kill most humanoid people on sight. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, as it has been seen moving and speaking with over 95% of its body destroyed or rotted. *SCP-1548 - An anomalous phenomena occurring within the outer layers of the Sun, causing thaumaturgic symbols to be formed on the surface of the star with sunspots. While initially the effects/purpose of this is unknown, it becomes abundantly clear when the Sun releases large amounts of energy that form a barrier around the Heliopause, or where solar and interstellar winds meet. Following this, radiation and light couldn't be received from outside of the solar system, and a large number of anomalous phenomena began occurring around space-faring colonies and vehicles. *SCP-4010 - SCP-4010 is an act of establishing the timeline of the SCP universe, while accounting for every shift in reality and every temporal change documented. If enacted, SCP-4010 will cause major changes to global reality. The full extent of such changes includes the restructuring of reality such that anomalies don't exist and the world becomes much like our own. As such, The Foundation operates in a universe with a sort of 'fractured' timeline, where events are not written in stone and contradicting time frames are the norm. - Thaumiel= *SCP-001 (Kate McTiriss's Proposal) - SCP-001 is a vinyl record containing Esquivel's 1958 album Exploring New Sounds in Stereo (RCA). The album has an anomalous impact on digital numerical lists that contain it. The album, when listed in text saved digitally, will always be listed first, even if it was intended to be listed in another position. However, the true power of SCP-001 lies in it's ability to turn whatever is written in it's object article into truth. Mary Nakayama, the researcher in charge of SCP-001's containment, used this property of SCP-001 to turn herself into an "omnipotent" deity to watch over all of humanity and The Foundation. *SCP-179 - SCP-179 is a humanoid entity located at a constant distance of approximately 40,000 km from the South polar region of the solar photosphere, locked to the rotation axis of Sol. However, it does not orbit it; the most recent recordings of SCP-179 indicate that it seems to maintain a continuous orbit around the center of the galaxy. Through the combined effort of 43 years of continuous surveying, the external appearance of SCP-179 has been defined as a human female of undetermined ethnic group of between twenty and forty years of age. Its entire bodily surface is covered in or composed of a matte black material. Its hair appears to be composed of this material, measures over 34 km long and is constantly pushed away by solar wind. However, this part of SCP-179 seems to reflect variable amounts of sunlight — this reflection being the phenomenon that indicated its existence to Foundation astrophysicists during 1940. Most recorded movements performed by SCP-179 have been related to extraterrestrial threats, both anomalous or non-anomalous in nature, on a collision or orbital insertion course with the Earth. These threatening items have been identified as capable of causing CK-Class Reconfiguration events of diverse impact on human societies and earthly life in general if allowed to reach Earth. If impact with Earth or orbital insertion occurs without proper response and containment by Foundation operatives, these items of interest may be capable of causing XK-Class end-of-the-world scenarios. SCP-179 will usually address an item or items of interest by pointing at them with an arm and, when more than one item of interest is present, will be able to generate additional limbs anatomically identical to its arms, as needed. Survey data indicates that SCP-179 performs other motions specific to each item of interest addressed — such as raising different fingers or moving its arms in an array of as of yet undecipherable patterns at fixed intervals —, but whether these motions contain any information or not has not been determined to date. *SCP-378 - SCP-378 is an arthropod superficially resembling a deformed larval instance of Scolopendra gigantea. SCP-378's legs are largely vestigial, primarily meant to assist in peristaltic locomotion. SCP-378-A are obligate endoparasites resembling adult Scolopendra gigantea that can take over a host's mind, putting them under the control of SCP-378. The Foundation uses SCP-378 and SCP-378-A instances to infiltrate Groups of Interest and perform espionage. SCP-378 is capable of asexual reproduction at will, producing instances of SCP-378-A from its anus. Instances of SCP-378-A resemble adult Scolopendra gigantea; dissection suggests this resemblance is superficial, as SCP-378-A lack expected organ systems beyond a primitive neural network. Instances of SCP-378-A are controlled remotely by SCP-378. *SCP-1968 - SCP-1968 appears in its inactive state to be a bronze torus of unknown composition. It has a major diameter of 320cm and a minor diameter of 90cm. It is marked with raised features or glyphs, the presumption being that they act as control surfaces. It is difficult to photograph or visually inspect the artifact as it appears to bend light. Mild, fluctuating gravitational effects have also been observed. It has proven impossible to take a sample of the artifact. Spectrographic attempts have proven inconclusive. Although not particularly heavy (weighing ~14Kg), inertial and angular momentum studies suggest that neutronium (in vanishingly small quantities) may be present in the body of the mechanism. SCP-1968 demonstrates its anomalous properties when it is handled by a human being. When moderate force is applied to it, it will begin to deform in unpredictable ways, its material composition will appear to change, and it will become animated, surrounding the subject in convolutions and undulating increasingly faster. Its primary effect will manifest itself when an unpredictable threshold is met, after which the artifact will return to its original state. At this point, the subject will have had their memories altered. They will no longer agree with the historical record, often profoundly. Their self-reported personal history will be at odds with Foundation personnel records. As a consequence, they will often assume a posture of agitation and paranoia. The more pronounced the deformation of the artifact, the more divergent their memories will be. It is theorized that the glyphs, via means as of yet unknown, control the degree of deformation and its resultant effects. In truth, the object retroactively rewrites the history of the universe all at once. *SCP-2117 - SCP-2117 refers to an irregularly-shaped space station of unknown origin currently orbiting Titan, the largest moon of the planet Saturn. SCP-2117's external dimensions are approximately 200km x 50km x 70km. However, the interior dimensions of SCP-2117 to far exceed that of the exterior due to the use of Augustine Non-Euclidian Stabilization Engines. The hull of SCP-2117 is made up of an iridium-titanium-beryllium alloy, and 90% of the ship is covered with markings of a single phrase written in over five-hundred languages: SCPS Solidarity. SCP-2117 appears to be an amalgam of at least seventy-three different space-faring craft and space stations; of these, fifteen of the craft and twelve of the stations are identical. The Augustine Non-Euclidian Stabilization Engines aid SCP-2117 in maintaining its cohesion, as exploration has indicated that the disparate parts of SCP-2117 are joined not through welding or other joining techniques, but through violation of the Pauli exclusion principle. *SCP-2140 - SCP-2140 is an image derived through Project Kallinikos from SCP-2140-1-D. SCP-2140-1 instances are alternative versions of the image. All instances depict glyphs in the REDACTED script. While it is possible for persons of any background to view isolated portions, 100% of persons who view a complete SCP-2140 (regardless of medium) are loyal Foundation personnel with 2/2140 clearance or higher. These persons invariably have highly corroborated personal histories (with multiple eyewitnesses, known Foundation colleagues, and documentation) consistent with this profile. The presence of corroborating physical evidence supports the hypothesis that this is a retroactive alteration to personal history such that the person will always have been a loyal Foundation employee with appropriate clearance. It is suspected that this anomaly follows a "path of least resistance" and alters the minimum necessary number of events (Appendix B). *SCP-2217 - The entirety of a beach in Greece utilised by The Broken Church, a splinter faction of the Church of the Broken God. The area is considered a holy site and used as a base of operations and a place to develop weapons to combat against the Sarkics and eventually rebuild their god to combat Yaldabaoth *SCP-2237 - SCP-2237 is the collective designation for several Foundation-owned spacecraft in solar-synchronous orbits around the sun, at varying locations and of varying design. Several SCP-2237 instances have been outfitted with equipment necessary to facilitate terraforming and human colonization without disrupting post-colonization normality, including but not limited to Xyank-Scranton causality disruptors; Alcubierre Drives to facilitate Faster-Than-Light travel; and complete copies of all non-cognitohazardous Foundation documents, in order to facilitate containment of anomalies in the event of reoccurrence. Every SCP-2237 instance has been programmed to travel to specific extrasolar planets in the event of an Omega activation event, including several constructs of SCP-████. Upon reaching their destination, SCP-2237 instances will enter a Beta activation state, waking all crew members from stasis and entering orbit around the target planet. The crew and on-board AI construct will identify potential landing sites and monitor local geology, geography, topography, and meteorology until an optimal landing site has been identified and landing procedures planned. Each individual SCP-2237 instance has pre-planned societal structure, hierarchy, ranks system, and colonization plan to be acted upon post-landing. *SCP-2400 - A steel door leading to a seemingly infinite space that experiences time slower than the space outside the space at a rate of 1:140 seconds when the door is closed. *SCP-2759 - SCP-2759 refers to former Location of Interest and Unexplained Environment 54701. SCP-2759 appears to be an exact replica of the Ziggurat of Ur, found to have materialized near White Sands, New Mexico. After the events of Exploration 2759-Eribu and with the assistance of O5-11, personnel assigned to the project were screened and reassigned as necessary. Select Foundation staff assigned to SCP-2759 were kept on the project and debriefed on the existence of a heretofore unknown Mobile Task Force consisting exclusively of informational construct facsimiles of Foundation agents. These beings are able to freely travel via SCP-2759-1's anomalous properties utilizing an unknown vector. Using SCP-2759-E1 as a focal point, the O5 Council is now able to communicate with the deceased Mobile Task Force Omega-Zero ("Ará Orún") with relative ease to corroborate, plan and execute missions in a discreet and effective manner. *SCP-2798 - A planetary energy field that forces SCP-001 (Kalinin's Proposal) to perceive Earth as a singular living entity. *SCP-2799 - A set of thaumaturgic nautical equipment that detects anomalies with 100% efficiency. *SCP-2897 - An artificial intelligence tasked with anylysing the WATCHDOG global anomaly monitoring network and using it to locate anomalous objects or persons, track the movements of Persons of Interest, discern the activities of Groups of Interest, and discover all evidence that threatens to expose the existence of the anomalous. *SCP-3022 - A set of coat hanger-like objects that teleports anyone holding one of them to an alternate universe when the person enters an empty bathroom stall without a suitable hook to hang objects. *SCP-3095 - A civilisation of sentient seagulls whose citizens serve as Foundation employees. *SCP-3120 - A Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge smartphone that has a single contact. The contact is believed to have access to all information in existence and will provide any of said information when asked. However, any information asked from the contact will be published on newspaper articles, news stations, and social media world-wide. *SCP-3150 - A Caravanserai that when spent a night at, will bestow the patron knowledge on a previously unsolved problem. *SCP-3246 - An elderly lady who knits wearable objects for targets around her that can have a variety of effects on the wearers ranging from improving nocturnal vision to turning one's feet into prehensile appendages. *SCP-3319 - A teleportation device that activates upon a global catastrophe such as a K-Class scenario. When activated, Earth and its population is teleported to Corbenic, the land of the dead, where mortal creatures are unable to die. *SCP-3326 - Scranton Reality Anchors. Nullifies reality-warping within its generated field through normalising the area. There are, however, a limited number of these, and having a unit removed from its field will retroactively erase that instance out of existence. *SCP-3358 - A location that is undetectable on all spectrums from the outside. When an anomalous entity is brought into this location, they lose their anomaly over the average course of three months. It should be noted that when an anomaly exits the location, their anomalies will return at a greater intensity than before they entered 3358. *SCP-3377 - A hypothesised class-IV reality bending entity or collection of entities that statistically lower the chances of anomalous damage to Foundation sites that enact Protocol Bacchus. *SCP-3460 - A polygraph that has two slots on it for the purpose of inserting photographs of people. When the photographs of two people are placed into the slots, the polygraph can keep those two people apart or bring them together by manually adjusting the polygraph needles. When manipulated, causality will alter so that the two people will always come together or never meet regardless of where they are topographically. The time before the two people meet is variable, ranging from as little as one hour to multiple years. *SCP-3461 - An artificial afterlife created by the Foundation to act as a suitable paradise for humanity's souls after death. *SCP-3475 - The designation given to the cumulative result of Foundation efforts in enacting anomalous information control and social engineering techniques on the civilian, human population of Earth. This is done through the use of hundreds of initiatives involving amnestics, cognitohazards, and viral memetic agents. *SCP-3600 - A previously undocumented language, believed to originate in Mesopotamia, circa 3000BC, that when accurately rendered on a static surface produces a cognitohazardous effect. The language, designated Trilisect-A, superficially resembles Cuneiform, though with significantly more variety and complexity. SCP-3600-1 is a stone tablet measuring 3.7m x 1.8m x 0.25m, containing over 10,000 unique individual characters of SCP-3600 on its "front" face. When viewed directly by a conscious, sapient entity, SCP-3600 transfers to the viewer a detailed knowledge of potential K-Class scenarios. The viewer will become aware of this knowledge over the course of approximately 48 hours. *SCP-3688 - A series of kinetoglyphs that, when performed in sequence and with a sufficient degree of accuracy, causes the performer to become functionally invincible for the duration. This invincibility is achieved via the violation of a number of fundamental principles of physics. Many of the movements required involve the whole body, and have been described as "rhythmic" and "energetic". The Foundation has managed to reverse engineer SCP-3688 and create other performances that grant their performers a variety of powers and abilities. *SCP-3706-380 - SCP-3706-380 is a vehicle, 200 meters in length, excluding all tentacles, 125 meters in width and 75 meters in height. The superstructure resembles the Australian giant cuttlefish, Sepia apama, with notable major modifications, including six 50 m "arms" capable of supporting the vehicle in traversing terrestrial environments, and two tentacles capable of more directed, dexterous movements. Large channels, which form a circuit of constant luminescent blue, green, and yellow light, cover the exterior hull, forming intricate patterns of symbolic and spiritual significance. Four large equidistant yellow orbs are positioned at the anterior end of the vehicle, resembling eyes. Interior spaces are broken down into 16 individual decks, with various facilities for long-term residence. SCP-3706-380 is capable of housing a crew of 325 individuals, and can carry up to 800 personnel for short periods. SCP-3706-380 is equipped with 14 major weapon emplacements, including a high yield thaumaturgic beam weapon in place of a vessel's mouth, and a number of smaller defensive emplacements. Major emplacements consist of rotating oblong ovals with grooves carved at equidistant intervals on the minor axis of the top face. During the firing of major emplacements, carved channels within the vicinity of the weaponry will change color to a distinct reddish tone. *SCP-3741 - A phenomenon that is currently exhibited by 29 eastern oysters, but may extend to a small quantity of wild oysters. Instances can be differentiated from non-anomalous oysters due to a variety of biological traits, including functional immortality, dull pink meat, and physically identical dark shells. In addition to biological deviations from non-anomalous eastern oysters, instances of SCP-3741 are known to induce a memetic effect upon two subjects when one of them ingests an instance. Upon consumption, the one is capable of 'stealing' information from another person, wiping that information from their minds entirely. This information can take the form of things as simple as guitar skills to sensitive information on top secret projects. *SCP-3797 - An SCP developed by the Temporal Anomalies Department. Set to finish completion in the future, it is/was capable of disintegrating targets back in time. Another ability this SCP possesses, is the ability to place a target's cause of death after their actual death, bypassing pseudo-omniscience. * SCP-3801 - 794 loose-leaf journals which produce an amnestic effect capable of purging most memetic effects on any human who records events within the object. This effect only occurs after the pages written on are removed. Pages removed from the notebooks invariably disappear within five minutes of removal. However, a secondary effect is activated when the memories of all subjects of an event have been erased. This effect includes a fictional recollection of said event that will spontaneously begin circulating within the general population. These recollections can be expressed in mediums including books, video games, and children’s stories and are entirely mundane except for their origin. *SCP-3805 - A gestating embryonic entity located at the core of what were considered the geological layers of the Earth. Drilling, excavation and similar activities into the lithosphere does not affect SCP-3805 or its gestation process, however intrusive actions to layers below the asthenosphere are liable to activate instances of SCP-3805-1. While SCP-3805 does not currently possess any form of advanced consciousness, it is still able to spawn cases of SCP-3805-1 as a reaction to external stimuli. SCP-3805-1 are dimensional rifts of varying size created by SCP-3805, activated as a response to external stimuli. Visually these rifts are often tinged a dark purple, and what appear to be stars and purple nebula are visible on the other side. The majority of these rifts are both of moderate size and temporarily active, dispersing when the cause of external stimuli is neutralised. The method of neutralisation varies depending on the nature of the threat, but reports indicate SCP-3805-1 contains unclassified entities that are utilised as defensive mechanisms. These entities are known to be tied to SCP-3805-1, and as such cannot spread beyond the reach of the rift. SCP-3805 has the capacity, at its current stage in development, to counter extraterrestrial threats that would otherwise significantly damage or destroy it. *SCP-3878 - A semantic weapon that turns a language into a lethal cognitohazard that exclusively affects people who do not fluently speak that language. *SCP-3936 - A Foundation installation constructed using a macro-version of the technology utilized by the Scranton Box, commonly used to store sensitive documents and protect them from retroactive alterations. Via the use of this technology, SCP-3936 is a Site effectively immune to the effects of potential CK-Class restructuring events. SCP-3936 is currently capable of housing one hundred members of personnel. Monitoring equipment within SCP-3936 allows personnel to perform observation on events in the outside world through streams of media and secure government communications. This information is then backed up within SCP-3936's digital archive, along with any information deemed by the Foundation to be at significant risk of retroactive alteration. *SCP-3970 - A sentient elementary school building that has been integrated into Site-211. The original structure of SCP-3970 has been fully integrated into Site-211, and is known as Unit-01. SCP-3970 is capable of complete autonomous control of its structure and the structure of Site-211. As such, it has been used to contain multiple SCPs and functions as something akin to an A.I. taking care of all of the site's amenities and systems. *SCP-4006 - A theoretical phenomenon that perpetuates throughout the SCP series as a whole. The idea, concept, or 'invisible force' that keeps the anomalous a secret from the general populace regardless of the severity or destructive nature of an anomaly. It is referred to as 'the veil', and is the reason The Foundation has not experienced a 'Broken Masquerade' event just yet. However, as this phenomenon is theoretical in nature, it is not certain if there is truly a 'veil' at all, and the maintained secrecy is a large coincidence. *SCP-4098 - Site-94. Originally a facility dedicated to the study of cognitohazards and paramemetics, it has since transformed into a containment site used to house an infohazard known as SCP-4098-1. SCP-4098's primary ability is a cognitohazard that forces people to speak about it in a sentence structure wherein the first letter of every word must be any of the letters S, C, or P and arranged in that order. For example, "Should chosen properties suddenly cease, personnel should consult people solving communication problems." Should this rule not be adhered to, it will cause the death of those whom have heard the sentence that was spoken. *SCP-4101 - A large mechanical device originally created by the Foundation in 1987. When an item of interest is input into the machine, it will generate a 'lesson' for the user. Said lesson will cover the history of the item in question and will be curated by a subject known as SCP-4101-1. All knowledge gained from the 'lesson' will be retained in the user's memory with extreme resistance to amnestic erasure. Furthermore, any input item that has a memetic, cognitohazardous, or infohazardous property has that property bypassed in the operator's memory with no ill effects barring a few notable exceptions. *SCP-4191 - An APH-branded cassette player. When a cassette tape is fit into the player with audio of a person speaking a known language and stating an explicitly emotional message, a mind-altering agent will be applied to the audio, causing listeners to undergo an immediate psychological and emotional shift. This shift varies depending on whether the message expressed in the audio is considered generally positive or negative. If the message is considered positive, then the listener's limbic system, right supramarginal gyrus, and hippocampus will experience heightened activity. This causes the listener to experience higher levels of empathy and self-governance. If the message is considered negative, then the opposite occurs, with listeners experiencing increased levels of apathy and submissiveness. *SCP-4226 - A bathroom sink that drips water from the spigot at exactly 2 second intervals. When droplets are interrupted via skin contact with a human, time will halt for the amount of time they have stopped the droplets from reaching the basin. When ingested, the individual's consciousness will be transported back to their past self proportionate to however long they kept ingesting the water droplets. An adverse effect of coming into contact with the water droplets is that the temperature of the water will reach increasingly hotter temperatures the longer one prevents the water droplets from reaching the basin, eventually scaling the individual, *SCP-4242 - A labyrinth in Hallgrímskirkja in Reykjavík, Iceland, that when entered, can send an individual back in time to an earlier era with an organization not dissimilar to The Foundation. The Foundation has set up relations with these organizations and have stopped several K-Class scenarios with their aid. *SCP-4256 - An antique industrial printing press, built in the late 1920s. When SCP-4256 is operated for prolonged periods (typically longer than a week), the individuals operating it will undergo a cognitive change, characterized by a decrease in or complete elimination of anti-establishment desires and behaviors. It is believed that SCP-4256 converts the desire to act in a rebellious manner into mechanical energy, as there is no visible method by which to power SCP-4256 using mundane means. When paper is inserted into SCP-4256, said paper is converted into instances of SCP-4256-1. SCP-4256-1 can store 3 dimensional objects within its 2 dimensional space, which can be removed at a later time. *SCP-4375 - SCP-4375-1 is a 24 year old human male of African American descent, formerly known as Private Aaron West, a former armed guard working for the SCP Foundation. SCP-4375-1 is, since Event-4375-04, a Class III Reality Bender with a Hume level of 72/147, although its reality bending effects are not noticeable when the anomaly is in containment due to the the effects of the YBOD-01 Device. The Foundation utilises SCP-4375-1 to stabilise reality and to neutralize hostile entities, including reality benders. *SCP-4445 - SCP-4445 is an Adjusted “Atwood-Noriega” Causal Harmonic Resonance Amplifier, built by the Project Fleetwood team in June of 1959. SCP-4445 uses several powerful arcane and thaumatological elements to create a Melodia/Harmonia Resonance Approximation Field with a radius in excess of 240,000km. SCP-4445 is designed to reinforce the causal and conceptual manifestations of melody and harmony that constitute music. *SCP-4482 - SCP-4482 is Foundation Personnel Star Villa. SCP-4482 can only be contacted via any mobile device connected to any Foundation Site communication network. As of 08/25/20██ (the date of Foundation Personnel Star Villa's disappearance), SCP-4482's physical form has been deemed virtually untraceable. SCP-4482 claims to still possess a physical form but is also unaware of its location. In addition, if this physical form does exist, it evidently does not require food or water, and apparently does not experience any other bodily processes. Attempts to trace where SCP-4482 is calling from have been unsuccessful. Due to SCP-4482's ability to manifest anywhere within the Foundation communication network, it has proven beneficial as an aid in alerting of and preventing dangerous events from occurring. Also, it has been proven impossible to isolate SCP-4482 from any Foundation communication network. It has been noted that SCP-4482 spends a majority of its time exploring the different communication networks, although it has gone to a great deal of effort not to eavesdrop on secure or classified calls. *SCP-4531 - SCP-4531 is the designation for the town of Pļaviņas, Latvia, located along the Daugava river. SCP-4531's local population is primarily Jewish by both ethnicity and religion — approximately 92% of the town is ethnically Jewish, while 64% are observant in some capacity. All ethnically Jewish individuals within SCP-4531's borders experience its primary anomalous effect, regardless if they are permanently residing within SCP-4531 or visiting. Annually on the first of Tishrei at sundown, the residents of SCP-4531 congregate at the Daugava river for a religious ceremony known as Tashlich. During this, an individualized prayer service is performed, and is concluded by the shaking of each person's garments. This process will result in the manifestation of SCP-4531-1. SCP-4531-1 is the collective designation for a group of incorporeal organisms. SCP-4531-1 vary in physiology depending on specific factors of the individual which created them, most notably the amount and type of negative actions partaken in the prior lunar year, as according to the Torah's definition. Common features of SCP-4531-1 instances include red coloration, multiple skewed limbs, and disproportionately long torsos. SCP-4531-1 instances will remain immobile (unless provoked) for ten days, and if not destroyed by then, will become unconditionally hostile. On the tenth day of Tishrei, which corresponds with the Jewish holiday of Yom Kippur, the residents of SCP-4531 will engage in a fast while congregating at a place of worship (typically a synagogue) for lengthy prayer services. Once an individual has completed the prayer service and fasted according to proper customs, the SCP-4531-1 instance corresponding to them will spontaneously combust, producing SCP-4531-2. SCP-4531-2 is a fluid produced solely by the combustion of SCP-4531-1 on Yom Kippur. Upon oral ingestion, SCP-4531-2 causes numerous psychological and physiological changes in subjects, including: Increased cognitive resistance to harmful memes, increased physical endurance, increased efficiency at problem solving and creative thinking, increased immune system effectiveness, increased mental health and well-being. *SCP-4559 - SCP-4559 is a probabilistic anomaly associated with the choice on whether a person wants a receipt or not within most grocery stores. In the case where there are either rules that state that the customer always receives the receipt, or in the event that the customer is given the receipt without their prior approval, SCP-4559 will not trigger. If none of those events occur, in the event that the customer is asked if they wish to receive a receipt, the choice on whether or not the subject accepts or denies the receipt cannot be predicted. The subject's mental state, gender, or wealth will not influence the outcome, and the chance for each choice is exactly the same. Currently, SCP-4559 is the only truly unpredictable or "random" phenomenon in the universe known to the Foundation. For example, quantum mechanics, weather, ocean currents, and the algorithms for standard random number generators can be meaningfully predicted, but SCP-4559 cannot be predicted in any meaningful way. The Hensworth/Alice Number Generator uses security camera footage from nearly 20,000 grocery stores within the US, which analyzes footage from the checkout aisles and uses the information generated from SCP-4559 to create a random integer. Currently, the Hensworth/Alice Number Generator is being used in the containment of 39 Safe-class anomalies, 21 Euclid-class anomalies, 8 Keter-class anomalies, and 2 Thaumiel-class anomalies. *SCP-4586 - A mobile human skeleton 1.84 m in height and 50 kg in weight, wearing a 19th century-era suit, matching black shoes, black gloves, a top hat and a decorative wooden cane. Subject is sentient and capable of engaging in both verbal and written communication in several languages, although it has shown a preference for English, and is usually formal in its speech. SCP-4586 is extremely intelligent (tests have shown it to have an IQ of 189) and is knowledgeable on several subjects, such as philosophy, mathematics and history. According to written and oral accounts from SCP-4586, its scientific knowledge ranges from that available during the 19th century to current times. The specimen is capable of building mechanical devices (sometimes with anomalous properties) with few resources available, employing an unknown crafting method. Subject claims to be well-versed in a scientific field of difficult comprehension, related to a "work" recurrently mentioned. The Foundation uses SCP-4586 to decode Factory made objects. *SCP-4606 - A Class IX reality-altering polymorphic humanoid entity currently named "Dean" and was previously known as Deimos, the god of terror in Greek mythology. SCP-4606's true form is unknown as it has assumed various identities, shapes, and forms. SCP-4606 is capable of creating extradimensional entryways into a pocket dimension. These portals appear as dark cracks on any surface which produce a black, viscous liquid of unknown composition that spills from within. Electronic devices that enter these portals will be subjected to electromagnetic interference that lasts ten minutes before this interference subsides completely. How these devices are capable of maintaining a stable connection within this dimension, is unknown. When a target is pulled into this pocket dimension, SCP-4606 will manifest as the target's worst fear, subsequently traumatising the target and neutralising them. *SCP-4684 - SCP-4684 is a paranatural law enforcement agency operating primarily within Germany, and nearby germanophone countries. SCP-4684 is assumed to adopt the role of preventing the use of outlawed thaumaturgical practices within the group's membership, or in any areas that it considers to be a part of its holdings. Currently, there are 83 facilities in Germany and surrounding germanophone countries owned and operated by SCP-4684. Agents of SCP-4684, hereafter referred to as SCP-4684-A, are typically baseline humans, usually in possession of high grade thaumaturgic capabilities or artifacts. SCP-4684-A are typically uniformed in standardised blue suit jackets, with a black one piece bodysuit covering the rest of the body. A relatively small subset of agents employed by SCP-4684 (making up an approximate total of 10% of the observed workforce), hereafter referred to as SCP-4684-B, possess no thaumaturgic capabilities, and instead serve a clerical role, with modified uniforms to reflect this fact. It is currently unknown if this is to serve a psychological or para-legal role, or if it is to take advantage of esoteric thaumaturgic workings that rely on a religious basis in order to operate. *SCP-4700 - CP-4700 is the designation assigned to several large-scale submersible vehicles under the joint Foundation-Finnfolk command of Operation HIGH TIDE. Each vehicle has been designated SCP-4700-1 onward. At this time, SCP-4700-1 is complete; SCP-4700-2 through -4 are under construction. SCP-4700-1 is a large, motile, deep-sea vehicle resembling Coenobita brevimanus, a large species of "hermit crab". At its broadest point, it is approximately 5 kilometers in width; its highest point is approximately 3 kilometers terminating at a singular point along its shell. The vehicle portion of SCP-4700-1's interior consists of roughly 250 individual levels/decks, occupied by a diverse array of tall, narrow hallways and facilities necessary for maintaining the vehicle's functions and providing sufficient habitation for its crew for long periods of time. SCP-4700-1 serves as the home and capital for the thaumotologically advanced, aquatic hominid race known as the Finnfolk, (Homo aqueous) though the events of I-4700-01 have significantly reduced the extant population. It also serves as a large-scale military assault vehicle and weapons platform. Historical recordings and motifs are prevalent throughout the structure and decorations of the vehicle in the forms of murals. During normal motion, all components of SCP-4700-1 remain both invisible and selectively intangible through advanced thaumotology, allowing it to remain hidden and unobstructed in oceanic areas possessing significantly shallower depths than its maximal height. *SCP-4813 - SCP-4813 is the weaponized self-worth of Researcher ███████ █████. The conceptualization of SCP-4813 by a sapient subject results in the anomaly manifesting in the subject's immediate vicinity, taking the form of a metaphysical semi-corporeal construct. This is visualized as a human hand in a finger gun gesture, translucent with images of a clear sky suspended inside. Despite its structure, the construct can still be wielded as a normal handheld pistol. Firing the construct releases a luminescent projectile resembling flower petals; the projectile dissipates on contact with any solid material. Targets impacted by the projectile have a copy of Researcher ███████ █████'s self-worth implanted into them. The copy is non-weaponized. Events thereafter proceed as would be expected from the possession of Researcher ███████ █████'s self-worth. *SCP-4951 - SCP-4951 is a self-propagating digital cloud-based entity capable of writing portions of itself on any operating system to which it is exposed. At time of writing, 186 such devices are in containment, collectively designated SCP-4951-1. Based on available information, SCP-4951 is believed to be the digitized consciousness of Horatio Avelar. By the account of SCP-4951, components of SCP-4951-1 within Foundation custody account for roughly 0.085% of all such devices hosting a portion of its consciousness worldwide. SCP-4951 utilizes the combined computing power of its component parts in order to predict future anomalous activity. It utilizes this information to open shell corporations with the sole function of selling insurance policies covering very specific anomalous activities. Insurance policies generated in this way have proven successful in predicting anomalous activity and assisting with subsequent containment in 89% of cases. *SCP-4967 - SCP-4967 is the canonised cadaver of Michael Simmons, a former Las Vegas street performer whose remains were dumped in the Hoover Dam reservoir, presumably by his killer(s). After SCP-4967's canonisation, it gained the ability to generate holy water via contact with non-anomalous water. The Foundation uses this water to help it combat Tartarean entities. *SCP-4994 - An entrance into a parallel universe containing a similar (but not exact) replica of Earth that hosts a technologically advanced civilization. This alternate universe has a counterpart to The Foundation, the 'Anomalous Retrieval, Containment, and Research Agency' (ARCRA). ARCRA has complete and total control of the entire planet of Earth. The Foundation has set up friendly relations with ARCRA and the latter has become an advisory asset. - Esoteric= *SCP-001 (djkaktus's Proposal III) - SCP-001 is the Administrator, and the concept of The Foundation. It keeps the goals of the Foundation of containing anomalies existent and can manipulate fate into maintaining a cycle where The Foundation will continue the pursuit of this goal regardless of opposition or objection from opposing parties. *SCP-4467 - An object that has a description no terrestrial language can describe. The vectors of its description are not inherently anomalous, simply put, there are no words in any known language or deviation of linguistics that can accurately describe it. As such, The Foundation created a program designed to build neurological pathways necessary to communicate about SCP-4467. This program was called Operation Blah. People whom have successfully gone through Operation Blah are resistant to SCP-4467's secondary effects. SCP-4467's secondary effects, classified as 'Posuɕkis', includes: Severely limited communication skills, induced dyslexia, spacial disorientation, increased receptibility to foreign ideas, increased comprehension of foreign concepts, hastened tactile and auditory learning, enhanced creativity and local änmes, enhanced ability to improvise, and reduced psychological damage from memes and cognitohazards by an average of 60%. However, using a tweaked protocol of Operation Blah, personnel are seemingly capable of maintaining the positive side effects of Posuɕkis without the negative side effects. }} |-|GoIs= Groups of Interest, or GoIs for short, are groups or organisations that The Foundation keep under close watch due to their dealings with the anomalous. GoIs vary in hostility towards The Foundation, with some organisations being openly hostile and detrimental to Foundation efforts, while others more passive and sometimes even helpful towards the latter. The section will cover GoIs that are currently willing to assist The Foundation in times of crisis, or should they require their help. Shortly after the discovery and containment of SCP-882, several members of this "church" came forward and demanded the return of "the heart of god". Led by one Robert Bumaro, they are a group of zealots, believing many of the SCP items to be parts of a "god" that was broken after the creation of the universe. By restoring it to its whole state, they will also gain godhood. Since first contact, three other key components of the "god" have also been tentatively identified: SCP-217, SCP-271 and SCP-1139. While many sects of the Church are hostile to The Foundation, with the threat of the Sarkics as a common enemy, both the Church and The Foundation have formed a shaky alliance with the latter allowing the former to operate and continue building their god to prepare for Yaldabaoth's return. In return, the Church assist The Foundation in taking care of Sarkic and flesh-based threats. - Global Occult Coalition= The Global Occult Coalition (GOC) was created in the aftermath of WWII, from the remnants of defecting occultists, psychics, priests, and scientists from Nazi, Soviet, and Allied states, brought together and formed by the Allies. As the world stage broadened, so too did the number of countries that had their hands in the GOC, until it became what it is today. The GOC are a largely political force, seeing themselves as the police of the paranormal world. They pride themselves on destroying supernatural entities, and make use of the most high-tech experimental technology possible, obtained from their benefactors. Many potential SCPs have been destroyed by them before the Foundation could obtain and contain them. They have been both on the side of the Foundation and against it at times, depending on the situation. They largely hold the Foundation in contempt for their use and containment of SCP items rather than their out-and-out destruction. The GOC has respected the Foundation's formidable might enough to leave it mostly alone, although there have been some questionable incidents with which the GOC have strictly denied involvement. - The Horizon Initiative= The Horizon Initiative is an organization created in the late 1960s by various influential sects in the main three Abrahamic religions as a response to the growing number of anomalous activities and groups which they perceived as threats. Though the full extent of their goals is uncertain, the Horizon Initiative is known to target SCP objects, either with the intention of retrieving or destroying them, depending on each item's perceived place in their dogma. The Initiative is led by a tribunal composed of leaders from the three largest sects involved in its creation, though a large amount of internal strife often leaves the official leadership in less than full control of the organization. The HI's main combat force, Project Malleus, is generally deployed in anti-cult operations and in SCP retrieval operations. The Initiative's relations with most other Groups of Interest and the Foundation seems to be in a state of constant flux; while all parts of the HI perceive the Church of the Broken God and Fifth Church with a great degree of hostility (and at times engaging them in armed conflict), sentiments toward the Foundation and the GOC vary greatly, from open hostility to a limited willingness to cooperate, depending on the internal affiliation of individual members. - Prometheus Labs, Inc.= Prometheus Labs, Incorporated was a private, for-profit conglomerate that was based around scientific research and development. Founded in 1892, the company focused exclusively on researching and developing anomalous technology for commercial and private sale. Prior to the events of EXPUNGED in 1998, Prometheus Labs was considered to be one of the most prolific competitors of the Foundation. It had a large public profile as a purveyor of high-quality electronic, medical and pharmaceutical, automotive, optical, and industrial goods produced from anomalous research. Prometheus Labs also had classified contracts from various worldwide militaries, primarily the United States. It developed numerous specialized technologies for these groups, aimed at enhancing their military capabilities, such as REDACTED. Prometheus Labs was affiliated with most of the major Groups of Interest, having engaged in lawsuits with Wondertainment Industries, purchased objects from Marshall, Carter, and Dark, worked with the Church of Maxwellist Writ to develop brain-machine interfaces, designed low-cost food alternatives for Manna Charitable Foundation, sold tools and supplies to Are We Cool Yet?, the Global Occult Coalition, and the Chaos Insurgency, and waged industrial espionage against GRU Division "P". Prometheus Labs was neither openly antagonistic nor helpful to the Foundation. The Foundation offered to design custom containment protocols for Prometheus Labs' more volatile objects, but were declined. Following EXPUNGED and the resulting coverup, many of the projects in development were seized by the Foundation, and surviving personnel taken into the Foundation's employment. It is believed that other Groups of Interest also stole projects and research from other facilities. Prometheus Labs had numerous networks, branches, and affiliates and offices around the world. Although all of these locations had generalized work, they were primarily dedicated to individual specialized fields of research. For instance, the Prometheus Labs branch in Kolkata focused on optical research with lasers, while the New Mexico facility was dedicated to computer sciences. Prometheus Labs also had more esoteric facilities, such as a laboratory in the Marianas Trench that researched planetary engineering. Certain documents indicate the existence of a fully self-sustained facility on Mars which studied nuclear physics and quantum mechanics, and a facility constructed in the Jurassic period that researched genetic engineering (these facilities have yet to be located). - The Three Moons Initiative= The Three Moons Initiative is an extradimensional human military organization based in SCP-2922-C, an afterlife also known as Corbenic. Through a partnership with the Corbenese deity JALAKÅRA, they act as a multi-dimensional security force for the protection of the human race. While Initiative personnel believe that they're operating in humankind's best interests, military overreach, poor communication, issues with internal bureaucracy, and other factors — combined with their disproportionately high military strength to our own — have made them a potential liability to public safety in our dimension. As such, they maintain an unstable peace with the Foundation. - Unusual Incidents Unit= The agents of the Unusual Incidents Unit have one primary goal: Protect America against any paranormal threats. one of the UIU's directives is to "Make America Normaler" (or MAN), and describes the Unusual Incidents Unit and the United States Government's goal of maintaining normalcy in all facets of American civilian life. The United States Government has deemed this imperative to the sanity and well-being of its people. In the removal of abnormalities, among the most successful initiatives was the displacement of said activity into the Three Portlands, a pocket universe / city that exists alongside the physical location of Portland, Oregon. - Wilson's Wildlife Solutions= Wilson's Wildlife Solutions is a paranormal publicly funded wildlife service based in Clackamas County, Oregon, specifically in the town of Boring. Although the Foundation has known of Wilson's Wildlife Solutions' existence and anomalous affiliations since 1999, it took nine years until the Ursus Maritimus Incident in 2008, for their existence to be officially recognized and a relationship established between the two groups. Currently the Boring Agreement outlines that Wilson's Wildlife Solutions should be supervised by MTF Beta-4 ("Castaways"), local to Site-64, and that they may handle containment of Safe or Euclid fauna based anomalies with varying degrees of Foundation intervention (on a case to case basis). Amendments to the Boring Agreement can be, and have been, made to account for grey areas or new policies as necessary. }} Weaknesses: The Foundation is usually more concerned with maintaining secrecy and containing threats over outright destroying them. More often than not, they play a passive role, only ever engaging and neutralising a threat they deem too dangerous to be kept active. Notable Individuals: |-|Foundation Personnel= - Field Agents= Adrian Andrews Agent Adrian Andrews was a former assistant researcher for the Foundation. He was quickly appointed the role of lead researcher for the Foundation's Mobile Task Force Omega-7 "Pandora's Box" after the previous researcher died, in which he managed to make a connection with SCP-076, earning him a spot in Pandora's Box as a field operative. During the events of 'Incident Zero' Andrews was grievously injured, a shard of metal piercing his skull and damaging part of his brain, leaving him permanently bedridden as a result. The Foundation, not wanting to lose an experienced operative, approved Andrews to undergo reconstructive enhancement surgery with the use of SCP-212. However, rather than repair his body, SCP-212 transformed Andrews into a living colony of self-replicating nanomachines, leading Andrews to be declared KIA and reclassified as SCP-784. The Overvoid Lurk The Overvoid Lurk is is a narrative entity that appears as both a character within the tale of Operation ÓverMeta, and the HTML page the tale is hosted on. It can appear within narratives as a character and act as a literal plot device by manipulating the plot of the narrative directly, saving its teammates and progressing the story forward. The Black Rabbit Company Black Rabbit Company.png|The Black Rabbit Company Momoko SCP.png|Momoko Wizard SCP.jpg|Wizard Nanami SCP.jpg|Nanami The Black Rabbit Company is a crew consisting of 6 members who are capable of piloting the SCPS Solidarity. The Company's members include: *Boss (SCP-2085-A-1) The calico coloured leader of the Black Rabbit Company by unanimous nomination. Boss is the lynchpin and stabilizing force of the operation. She cuts the deals, she keeps the books and makes sure that everyone and everything is running smoothly. Boss focuses on practicality, sensibility, and efficiency; she uses what she has available to the greatest extent she can. Running the group is her responsibility, and she’s the kind of person who would be utterly directionless without that responsibility giving her focus. While she is not particularly prone to expressing her emotions outwardly, this does not mean that she is distant from her sisters: Boss knows how to read her sisters, and vice versa. Boss is capable of administration, hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, tactical command, fixing, staff therapy, and herding her cat sisters. *Momoko (SCP-2085-A-2) Momoko is the muscle of the Company, occasional second-in-command, and all-around larger-than-life character. She’s loud, gregarious, easily excited, and fun-loving, fond of good friends, good food, and good drink in vast quantities: in short, a classical Epicurean. Momoko is capable of handling heavy weapons, cooking, gunsmithing, surfing, bar-fighting, and looking out for her fellow sisters. *Hana (SCP-2085-A-3) Hana is the ‘youngest’ of the sisters, and is generally a quiet and withdrawn individual. She has a tendency towards idealism and naiveté, though Foundation confinement lessened this trait. Oftentimes she serves as the moral compass of the group, a voice of reason and decency when things are starting to get out of hand. In the Company’s line of work, there is often a conflict between the actual circumstances and the outcome Hana wishes for, and she often has to wrestle with this. *Nanami (SCP-2085-A-4) Nanami is, in her own words, “the world’s only self-aware tsundere” – she’s abrasive, aggressive, angry, crass, crude, irascible, hot-blooded, vengeful and vulgar, and she’s okay with that. This behavior is as much done for her own personal enjoyment as it is a reaction to dealing with people – Nanami prefers solitude and the company of her sisters (plus Wizard), and the rest of the world can all go to hell and stop bothering her. She’ll occasionally make exceptions, for those who can deal with her attitude. For the rest, she’ll poke fun at herself when the opportunity arises, which is often. Nanami’s frequent lapses into Russian folk songs and assorted bombastic nationalism (both tsarist and soviet) are done not out of any political affiliation, but purely because of theatrics. Nanami is well versed in electronic warfare, cognitohazard / memetihazard development, information retrieval, classical piano and organ, and is the unofficial Queen of Thailand. *Tomi (SCP-2085-A-5) Tomi is a woman of monosyllabic character: blunt, simple, unchanging, untethered, untroubled. She epitomizes marching to the tune of a personal drum, spaced out from the rest of the world. Even so, she has an uncanny perceptiveness for her surroundings: she overhears everything, she notices everything. The blank stare and monotone drawl are ignored at the observer’s peril. Tomi’s relationship with her sisters is that she is there, equidistant from all of them. This is something of a great reassurance to the other members of the Company, despite Tomi’s often annoying personal habits (nasal spelunking, loud belching, talking in an exaggerated whisper for long periods of time, standing really close behind people without them noticing and waiting for them to turn around.) – she is reliable and ever-present, a passive force to counteract Boss’ active support. Tomi is adept at demolitions, sniper support & sharpshooting, investigation, and dry wit. *Wizard (SCP-2085) A man with a dead past, Wizard’s in this for the adventure. The Company, and its eventual goal of getting to space, are his whole life. He’s taken the identity and run with it. There are moments, however, when Wizard is confronted with moments of doubt. For all his noble intentions, he still ran away from the real world when faced with his mortality and constructed a new world to escape to. Here, Red gains a voice – the cancerous embryo of a growing Overseer feeds upon all of these worries and doubts, and the voice is so similar that there is no telling if the condemnation is Wizard’s, Red’s, or the two are the same. These episodes of communing are sporadic, but filled with frightening dreams and feelings of dread. For those writing after the events of Stealing Solidarity, however, Red is no longer an issue. While all of this, when viewed in a certain light, would be less than a charitable evaluation, Wizard is, despite his flaws, a good man. Wizard lacks the technical and combative skills of the rest of the Company, and so acts as the face during operations – the image of the eccentric billionaire and his bodyguards is easily digested by targets, and leads to an exploitable sense of security in targets. Wizard delves into public relations, smooth-talking, inspirational speeches, damage control, and is the team mascot. - Overwatch Command= O5-1 logo.png|O5-1's logo O5-2 logo.png|O5-2's logo O5-3 logo.png|O5-3's logo O5-4 logo.png|O5-4's logo O5-5 logo.png|O5-5's logo O5-6 logo.png|O5-6's logo O5-7 logo.png|O5-7's logo O5-8 logo.png|O5-8's logo O5-9 logo.png|O5-9's logo O5-10 logo.png|O5-10's logo O5-11 logo.png|O5-11's logo O5-12 logo.png|O5-12's logo O5-13 logo.png|O5-13's logo O5-2.jpg|O5-2 "The Nazarene" O5-7 Teeth.jpg|O5-7 "Teeth" O5-12.jpg|O5-12 "The Physician" O5-13.jpg|O5-13 "Death" - O5-2= '"The Gardener"' Female. European descent. American origin. Appears to be 80+ years old. Actual age unknown. No unusual appearance. O5-2 is apparently a second version of Foundation Director Dr. Sophia Light, a holdover from an erased timeline (she seems to have had a hand in this erasure). She is very different from the current Sophia Light, Director of Site-41, who is unaware of her alternate's status or identity. Considered extremely dangerous, even compared to the other O5s. Known for making tough, pragmatic decisions. Promotes research of SCP objects and the anomalous in general. Has consistently stuck to this despite regularly shifting Foundation attitudes towards containment versus research. Pushed for a reasonable degree of anomalous object cross-testing. Implemented higher standards of non-SCP anomalous item categorization by the Foundation. Strong believer in pragmatic research (or theoretical research that leads to pragmatic work), believing this to be most beneficial to the Foundation in the long run. Wishes to deconstruct the anomalous so that the Foundation understands it. Rarely seen in public. Said to have a grandmotherly attitude. Maintains several SCP objects considered key to O5 Command, notably SCP-006. '"The Nazarene"' Female. Middle Eastern descent. Israeli origin. Varying appearance; often passes for male. Possesses injuries consistent with crucifixion (notably distinct scars at wrists and feet, marks of whipping, etc). O5-2 is apparently a version of Foundation Doctor Sophia Light, either a holdover from an erased timeline, or, perhaps, the original version of Sophia Light (making the publicly known version a duplicate, or the same person). She appears to be similar to the publicly known Sophia Light in personality and appearance (with the exception of ethnicity), but otherwise differs due to extensively differing life experiences. The publicly known Sophia Light is unaware of her alternate's status or identity. O5-2 possesses various reality-bending capabilities, the extent of which is currently unknown. May have some claim to divine status. '"The Way"' Male. European descent. American origin. Appears to be 50+ years old. Actual age unknown. No unusual appearance. O5-2 is apparently a version of Foundation Doctor Sophia Light, either a holdover from an erased timeline, or an immigrant from an alternate timeline. He resembles the current Sophia Light in every way except his gender, age, and first name: "Stefan". He travels everywhere with a similarly unusual secretary/bodyguard, who he seems to be in a romantic relationship with. She is named Tracy Lament, and appears to be a version of Foundation Agent Troy Lament, and coming from the same origin as O5-2. Neither Dr. Light nor Agent Lament are aware of their doubles' identity or status. O5-2 has pushed repeatedly for a particular sweeping change to Foundation policy: that anomalous objects which become fully understood by the Foundation be universally declassified and introduced to the non-anomalous scientific community (even those alien to current standards of normalcy and established scientific principles). So far, he has met with little success in this endeavor, due to strong opposition from other members of the O5 Council. '"He Who Waits"' ale. European descent. French origin. Appears to be about 60. Formerly affiliated with Estate noir. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. DNA tests indicate that he is apparently an ancestor of Sophia Light. Proposed an anomaly progression model based on the second law of thermodynamics, which was rejected by the other members of the O5 Council. Since their first known meeting, has usually voted 'Abstain'. Coined the term 'Keter'. Contrary to the common translation of 'crown', "He Who Waits" coined 'Keter' in the context of 'wait'. May have possible connections to the Chaos Insurgency. - O5-3= '"The Kid"' Genderless. Reportedly of European descent. Unknown origin. Appears to be 17-19, despite being certainly much older. Always has long blond hair, glasses, patched jean jacket, and a single bone earring. Never seen in person; communicates via computer terminal. Usually presents themselves as male, sometimes as female, sometimes non-binary/other. Original identity unknown. In actuality, 'he' is dead, and only exists in the computer matrices he created. Is usually an excessively friendly personality and a relatively active O5 member at certain Sites. Assorted rumors hold that O5-3 is the brother of SCP-2772, and may have helped invent the Internet in the 1960's. '"The Philosopher Scientist"' Male. East Asian descent. Japanese origin. Appears to be 60+ years old. Actual age unknown. No unusual appearance. Joined the O5 Council in in the 1930's, shortly after World War 1. Known for caring about the social ramifications of science; strongly opposed social Darwinism. Generally a voice of caution; the "conscience" of the O5 Council, even if often overridden by other members, and even if often endorsing Foundation projects he does not fully agree with. Helped found the Ethics Committee. Possibly still plays a lead role in the organization (if it even exists). While already an O5 Council member, gained a PhD in clinical psychology. Was the original person responsible for implementing psychological checkups of Foundation personnel. '"The Beacon"' Male. European descent. American origin. Appears to be 50+ years old. Actual age unknown. Varying appearance. Made a lifelong study of various methods of controlling large groups of people. A particular fascination with religion and religious cults. Convinced by other O5 members to investigate making large groups of people profitable as well. O5-3 is particularly shrouded in myth. He is presented as a literal supernatural figure in some reports, and as a perfectly ordinary man in others. Ordinarily, this could be chalked up to religiously related manipulation, but as an O5 member, some claim to divine status cannot be discounted. Possibly connected to L. Ron Hubbard. '"The Hermit"' Male. European descent. Russian origin. Appears to be about 80. Has a prominent beard. Formerly affiliated with the Tsars' Seers. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Bends to consensus decision easily, even if said consensus decision is not originally his choice. Only directly interacts with other O5 Council members. Uses written messages to convey orders to subordinates. Known to consistently stay in Overwatch HQ. - O5-4= '"The Ambassador"' Male. Australian (Koori) descent. Canadian origin. Mid-40s. No unusual appearance. Assigned female at birth. Former Foundation field agent. Many recorded sightings; unlike all other members of O5 Command, commonly interacts with agents or representatives of outside anomalous groups of interest. He also works with the Administrator in a more traditional ambassador role, privately meeting with heads of state and high-tier organizations such as the Global Occult Coalition/United Nations to negotiate such matters as Foundation access to countries. Has a sizable staff of diplomats working under him. Possibly bound to an esoteric/anomalous rule-set that prevents him from sharing information with the rest of the O5 Council. '"The Veteran"' Male. European descent. German origin. Appears to be about 50. Has prominent mustache. Formerly affiliated with the Imperial German Anomalous Matters Examination Agency. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Believed to have fought in the Fifth Occult War on behalf of the German Empire, and defeated the Militia United in Righteousness (a.k.a. the Boxers). Professes unusually detailed knowledge of Daevite and Mekhanist military tactics. Claims to have met Napoleon Bonaparte in person, although he claims that the iteration of Bonaparte whom he met is anomalously enhanced. Likes to join agents and Mobile Task Force members during field operations. Restless and does not like desktop jobs. - O5-5= '"Blackbird"' Male. European/Middle Eastern descent. American origin. Appears to be mid-40s; almost certainly older. Favors tweed suits, usually worn with coat and a hat with a blackbird pin. Wears ties with birds. Unknown significance, if any. Overly friendly and familiar in demeanor. Tends to be laid-back and jovial given the option. One of the more prominent O5s, relatively often seen in public. Little is known about his specific role, though he has been on the Council a long time. An artist of some talent; known to sketch five blackbirds as a signature. '"The Ordinary Man"' Male. European descent. American origin. Appears to be mid-40s. Appearance is thoroughly ordinary; prefers to appear average in almost every way. Exception: Almost always seen wearing tanned leather shoes. Very little knowledge is available about O5-5. Has been known to occasionally travel with SCP-108 for unknown reasons. Given experimentation records on 108, I suspect he may intend to use her (either directly or via research) as some form of last-ditch escape route. '"The Entrepreneur/The Treasurer"' Male. European/Middle Eastern descent. Western European origin. Mid-40s. No unusual appearance. O5-5 oversees the Foundation's front organizations. He creates funding for almost all Foundation projects. Habitually manipulates economies to the Foundation's benefit. He doesn't accomplish this directly by anomalous means; yes, the Foundation could just make gold, but then injecting large amounts of gold into an economy would tend to destabilize it. O5-5 doesn't just run the front organizations, he makes them profitable. Others hire the workers, O5-5 pays them. Never seen in public. Many reports identify him as the same person as O5-5 "Blackbird", and others call "Blackbird" a fiction or a false double. '"Manifest Destiny"' Male. European descent. American origin. Appears to be about 50. Clean-shaven. Formerly affiliated with the American Secure Containment Initiative. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. A firm believer in human mastery over Nature. Involved in the decimation of SCP-2750. Makes frequent trips to Yellowstone Park. The purpose of these visits are unknown. - O5-6= '"Cowboy/The American"' Male. European descent. American origin. Mid-40s. Long hair kept in a ponytail. Nearly always dresses in white suits, with a white Stetson "Boss of the Plains" cowboy hat, and carries a white cane with the handle carved in the shape of a wolf's head. Unknown significance, if any. Former top Foundation field agent; other details of prior identity unknown (probable wipe). Professional yet genial. Reputation for high competency. Plays something of a "jack of all trades" role within the Foundation, but focuses particularly on issues of Foundation security. One of the O5s seen more often in public. Travels with two male bodyguards referred to as "Thompson" and "Black". '"The Figurehead/The Elder"' Male. African descent. American origin. Verified post-human lifespan; likely 200+ years of age. One of the founding members of the O5 Council, O5-6 was already old when he joined. He is now said to have aged beyond even the abilities of SCP-006 to rejuvenate him. He still survives, for now, but he rarely if ever takes any action on the O5 Council. His secretary runs things for him, up to and including voting according to his wishes on O5 Council matters. '"The Puppet"' Male. European descent. American origin. Early 40s. Typically dresses in tasteful suits. Rarely seen in public, but a very active member of O5 Command internally. What few are aware of is that he is a puppet inserted into the O5 Council by the Global Occult Coalition as a possible future attempt at hostile takeover, or perhaps a failsafe. It seems possible that some or all of the other O5 Council members are aware of his status as a turncoat, and tolerate the situation for their own reasons. Perhaps they view him as a potential asset, or at least view the knowledge of his situation as a potential asset. '"The Experimenter"' Male. European descent. Austrian origin. Appears to be about 65. Formerly affiliated with the Imperial Commission on Transgressive Occurrences. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Advocates for scientific methodology within the Foundation. Chiefly in charge of R&D. Coined the terms 'Euclid' and 'trans-reality memory retention'. - O5-7= '"Green"' Female. South Asian descent. Unknown origin. Appears to be mid-40s; almost certainly older. Somewhat fat. Nearly always dresses in various shades of green clothing. Unknown significance, if any. One of the longer-term members of the O5 Council. Described as not especially morally scrupulous with her power, although with her heart in the right place, or at least near the right place. A master tactician, charismatic, and fairly dangerous. Does not often appear in public, and often works through intermediaries at first; a believer in private meetings over public speeches. Generally friendly in demeanor in personal interactions, right up until she's not. Possibly an ex-university professor (surprisingly). Has implemented a number of training program in various areas across the Foundation. Also notable for "adopting" Dr. Alto Clef and approving a number of his experimental (and sometimes unnecessarily dangerous) projects. Takes an active interest in Foundation personnel; often plays a role in recruiting O5 Council general staff. '"The Unlikely"' Male. European descent. American origin. Appears to be mid-40s; likely older. No unusual appearance. Reputation for being somewhat dangerous to be around. Has survived a curious number of assassination attempts unscathed (with the assassins dead in the wake of the attempts); unusual that an O5 would both leave themselves vulnerable to so many attempts and also survive so many in such a manner. Possible anomalous protection. Takes a special interest in SCP objects stolen or acquired by the Chaos Insurgency. Numerous reports indicate that O5-7 is, in fact, the current head of the Chaos Insurgency, despite this directly contradicting many other reports about the Chaos Insurgency's status as a splinter organization. Reports differ on whether the rest of the O5 Council is unaware of this, or knows and partially or fully endorses it. '"Teeth"' Agendered. East Asian descent. Chinese origin. Verified post-human lifespan. Appears to be mid-40s; almost certainly older. Androgynous appearance (in normal form). Always wears two ivory hair-sticks. Reports claim these were fashioned from human teeth/bone; obvious occult significance. Unusually for an O5 Council member, it seems unclear whether O5-7 was originally fully human. They possess the ability to shift between a human form, and a variety of difficult-to-describe eldritch beings. They are supposedly involved in the containment of (and maybe collaboration with) certain "extraplanar" entities beyond Lovecraft's weirdest dreams. This is an unusual set of reports. This O5-7 is supposedly both very human (hard to get more specifically human than all those culturally specific details), and yet supernatural to an extreme degree. The consistency in the reports has disturbing implications about the Foundation's hidden activities, even if this O5-7 is a cover for someone or something else. '"The Cardinal"' Male. European descent. Catholic. Appears to be about 70. Formerly affiliated with the Royal Office for Christian Artefacts, a splinter organisation from the Vatican Holy Office for Secrets and Prophecies. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Opposed Foundation attempts to enforce control over the Middle East during the early 20th century, citing that "it is already taken care of". May have possible foreknowledge of ORIA or an equivalent organisation. '"Harold Holt"' Male. Australian. Biologically 58 years old. Former Prime Minister of Australia. Currently contained as SCP-3477-3. Joined the O5 Council in 1967 as a ploy to gain access to SCP-006, in an attempt to achieve immortality. One of the only O5s to be directly recruited from the civil sector. Attempt was successful until the sudden appearance of several more individuals claiming to be Harold Holt, at which point he was stripped of all authority and given an SCP designation. Was within containment for 46 years, until all Harold Holts staged a containment breach. Evidence suggests there may be as many seventy seven different versions of Harold Holt, each with their own form of immortality. Reason for this unknown. Possibly a quantum collation of different outcomes, a deliberate attempt at creating many versions to guarantee at least one would survive, or an example of a multiverse collapse. - O5-8= '"The Newbie/The Lesser"' Male. European descent. American origin. Mid-30s. No unusual appearance. A former Foundation Site Director; a recent elevation to the O5 Council (between 6 and 9 years as of 2014). One of his first actions as an O5 Council member was to approve of Dr. Kondraki's plan to neutralize the former SCP-083. This plan resulted in the breaching of multiple SCP objects, including Kondraki deliberately breaching SCP-682, and in the near destruction of Site-19. This incident appears to have lead to the O5-ordered assassination of Kondraki by Dr. Gears. Though he was not removed from the O5 Council over this, O5-8 never recovered. Still shaken from the fallout of the incident, he continues to rely on support staff to accomplish all of his duties — including the hiring and replacing of support staff. Thus far, O5-8 has avoided further serious incidents, but rumor has it that the situation with his current crop of staff is unstable and likely to cause further "mistakes". Possibly assassinated. Has not appeared in public for some time. '"Magnolia"' Female. European descent. Appears to be mid-50s; likely older. Deliberately not beautiful in appearance. O5-8 is known for being brutal and harsh, though never arbitrarily; known for making hard decisions. Known to have played a deciding vote in the decision to nuke several significant Foundation Sites during a particularly deadly breach. Her physical appearance is deliberate. Overseers certainly can alter their appearance if they wish. This seems to be due to an emotional state plagued by guilt. Considered vulnerable to assassination attempts due to rumors that she would welcome them. Wears a ring of human sinew. Occult significance obvious. Possibly assassinated. Has not appeared in public for some time. '"Dogwood"' Male. European descent. American origin. Mid-30s. No unusual appearance. O5-8 is one of several O5 members to focus on Foundation security. Notable in particular for expanding Mobile Task Force funding and recruitment; responsible for a general proliferation and expansion of MTFs after the destruction of Omega-7 initially resulted in cutbacks. Said to have a relatively low-key personality, but prone to becoming slowly more aggressive as situations escalate; many underlings report that he is very pleasant to work with at first, but invariably sours relationships as they evolve over the years. There are also reports that rumor that "Dogwood" is in fact associated with another O5 report, "The Newbie"/"The Lesser", and that in fact "Dogwood" is one of the actual O5-8's competing chiefs of staff, whose star is presently falling due to internal drama. Even more reports claim that "Dogwood" and O5-6 "Cowboy" are the same person, and that the negative attributes assigned to "Dogwood" are the result of disgruntled ex-staff members who couldn't live up to O5-6's standards. It is unclear if this is yet more disinformation. Possibly assassinated. Has not appeared in public for some time. '"The Terse"' Male. European descent. Dutch origin. Age unknown. Formerly affiliated with the Special Investigations Board, Dutch East Indies Company. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Does not speak much with others. Speech limited only by necessity. Another secret-keeper? Coined the term 'Group of Interest', and strongly advocates for their dissolution by the Foundation. Appears to be indiscriminant towards various GoIs; no known vendetta against any known GoI. Consistently vetoes any attempt for the Foundation to adopt a parliamentary leadership reminiscent of the Global Occult Coalition's Council of 108; advocatory for the O5 Council structure. - O5-9= '"The Outsider/The Ordinary"' Female. European/Pacific Islander descent. New Zealand origin. Appearance consistent with recorded age of 53. Carries a walking stick with jade inlays; item's purpose unclear, whether occult or practical. O5-9 is one of the most unusual O5s, for an oddly mundane reason: she appears to have been inducted directly into the O5 Council from the public sector. The reason for her recruitment is unknown, given her complete lack of previous Foundation experience. Formerly Donna Whetu Taylor, a noted geologist, she was inducted shortly after retracting a major publication and resigning in scandal. Stated reason for the retraction was scientific misconduct including fabrication of data, but the scandal was more likely a Foundation cover-up: the few available fragments of the retracted publication suggest that Taylor had discovered several geological and geophysical anomalies, and was developing a general theory of their function. Strong advocate for research of anomalous phenomena, including those with SCP designations; possible ally of O5-2 ("The Gardener"). Apparently partially responsible for allowing the recent dramatic expansion of the Foundation's classified technical journals (a project apparently spearheaded by Regional Director Katherine McTiriss, if rumor is correct). Goals appear to include the development of a general explanatory theory for anomalous phenomena. O5-9's unusual circumstances have led to a large number of contradictory reports. As far as I can tell, she replaced or superceded a prior O5-9 ("Misfortune"). It's said her appointment barely passed, with a Council vote of 7 to 6. At least three votes swung to her side at the last moment. This could be evidence of tension within Overwatch. '"Misfortune"' Varying age, appearance, etc. Original unknown. Carries a bone-handled knife; obvious occult significance. O5-9's personality is based in SCP-963-2. Original version attempted to replicate SCP-963 — successfully. However, SCP-963-2 only holds the memories, experiences, and personality of O5-9 up until his first death. When O5-9 is killed — and he has been killed several times — he is "reset". After each death, he has to be informed of events that took place after the time of his first death. Reputation for being extremely unlucky. Restricted to underwater Foundation facilities. May or may not still hold an O5 Council position, but certainly plays a role regardless. Possibly replaced by another O5-9, "The Outsider". Reports that claim his removal state that it was not voluntary, and was caused by one or more of the following: *A series of repeated 'resets' rendering him useless *Corruption or damage to SCP-963-2 causing personality damage *Resistance to any form of change after being reset repeatedly *Inability to change with the times due to being reset repeatedly *Refusal to make use of his vote during an incident in which it was vital post-reset Which is most likely is unclear. '"The Lovers/Willow"' Both: Male. European/African descent. American origin. Appear to be mid-30's; actual ages unknown. No unusual appearance, except that they are relatively similar in appearance (while apparently unrelated). O5-9 is two people sharing the same position. They appear to be lovers. They change positions regularly, with one playing the role of bodyguard/"assistant" to the other. O5-9 plays a "support" role within the Foundation. Primarily, O5-9 handles feeding the Foundation. They generally have a hand in procuring mass amounts of food via ordinary methods, and their staff cover it up. But they don't limit themselves to non-anomalous means. Reports also abound of vast anomalous fields growing food to feed Foundation personnel, and entire rivers created in certain remote areas of countries to produce water. '"Out-of-Place"' Male. European descent. Fluent in English, French, Dutch, and Afrikaner. Appears to be about 50. Formerly affiliated with the Inner Africa Expeditionary Society, an organisation funded by King Leopold of Belgium. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Professes irritation towards his employment under King Leopold. Frequently rotates residence between multiple locations within Sub-Saharan Africa, particularly Belgian Congo, British Kenya, and South Africa. Perhaps to deter spies? Prompted the O5 Council to declassify a previous iteration of SCP-1851. Holds great interest towards the concept of "anchoring reality". Sets aside a trust fund to research on counter-essokinetic stratagems, essentially leading to the discovery of Humes. This is perhaps for preparation against an essokinetic threat. '"The Secret Keeper"' Male. Caucasian descent. Switzerland origin. Confirmed to be between the age of 45 to 51. No unusual appearance. The title of O5-9 is passed down to any personal who holds the title of the Director of the Intelligence Agency. It is unconfirmed how many personnel have held the title of O5-9. Records have indicated that the O5 council has indicted and removed at least one personnel from the title, from gathering too much information on the other council members. O5-9 is tasked with keeping the Intelligence Agency in line and has been known to actively participate in mission regarding new or unknown GoI, specifically with the ‘The Mages Academy’. - O5-10= '"The Archivist"' Female. African/European descent. American origin. Appears to be mid-40s. Tends to wear grey striped suits. O5-10 plays the role of archivist and record-keeper. She acts as custodian of the records of previous iterations of the planet and associated timelines. These records show how many times Earth (or the timeline associated with Earth) has been severely damaged and "reset", and how many "resets" the Foundation has allowed, or stopped. Additionally, O5-10's records include the full number of K-Class events that the Foundation has ever been aware of (including some information passed from prior timelines). Most of the O5 Council does not have access to this information, and only O5-10 has access to all of it. O5-10 inherited her role from a prior O5-10, and therefore has been an O5 Council member for several years. However, she has only recently become publicly active within the Foundation. She has "adopted" a number of newer researchers, and taken special interest in SCP-1985 and similar SCP items related to major K-Class scenarios. '"The Assassin"' Female. East Asian/European descent. Italian origin. Appears to be mid-30's; actual age 60+. No unusual appearance. Wears a necklace around her throat with a carved marble eyeball pendant; likely occult significance. Former Foundation assassin. Originally was an exceptionally effective assassin, then taught assassination, then taught others how to teach assassination. Worked her way up head of Foundation's internal clandestine service, then elevated to O5 Command. Though this is unconfirmed, she may be one of the few O5 Command members to retire; reports agree that her retirement (if it happened) was voluntary. Other circumstances are unknown. '"The Veteran/The Mad General"' Male. European descent. Unknown origin (American? European? Russian?). Unknown age; if reports are true, certain post-human lifespan. Varying appearance. O5-10 is one of the first additions to the O5 Council. His specific identity has been extremely difficult to pin down. Solidly backed rumors name him as US general or generals, possibly Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson, a Confederate general who fought during the US Civil War. Yet other reports name several Russian generals who disappeared in the aftermath of World War I (the Second Fatherland War). These reports tend to be more favorable towards the character of the generals themselves. Perhaps there are multiple people holding this position. Though it mystifies me what would connect Confederate generals from the US Civil War and Russian generals from the first World War, generals with differing ideals and of different eras. '"The Grand Master"' Male. Uncertain descent and origin (believed to be ethnically mixed). Appears to be 75. Catholic. Formerly affiliated with the Knights of the Military Order of Borja y Aragón. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Implied to have minimal direct experience with the anomalous, a common trait among the Borja Knights during the 19th century. Knowledge of the anomalous mainly derived from secondary sources from previous generations of the Borja Knights. Displays significant apprehension towards the Church of the Broken God. Possible traumatic previous encounter with Broken God followers? Successfully created a pension scheme for KIA Foundation members and other welfare schemes for Foundation personnel. Drafts eulogies for KIA Foundation members. - O5-11= '"The Mailman"' Male. European descent. Eastern European origin. 80+. No unusual appearance. Origin of nickname uncertain; possibly an actual mailman. Nickname is in common use; staff often joke about him "going postal", but admit he is one of the most even-tempered and kind people they've ever met. Grandfatherly in demeanor. O5-11's most well-known role is to sign off on Termination Orders of Class D personnel, versus approving their transfer to another Site. Whether all Class D are terminated at Sites due to anomalous exposure, or merely transferred to another site, O5-11 makes the final decision. Confirmed to have held at least one other O5 number, though the number itself is unknown. May be an indication of a standard number changeover process, or perhaps of unknown internal political maneuvering. '"The Liar/Father of Lies"' Unknown descent. Unknown origin. Apparent age varies. Always attractive in appearance; tends to wear expensive clothing as any gender. Gender appears to vary, either via anomalous means or due to multiple figures in the same position. Usually referred to as 'she', despite the nickname. O5-11 is the Foundation's chief disinformation officer. She organizes cover ups, invents cover stories, and creates rumors to be spread both within the Foundation and without. This includes many erroneous reports about O5 Command (that is, assuming this report itself is not erroneous, which it may be). Not even her staff know what's true and what isn't; and in many cases, neither does she. Very often referred to using different O5 numbers, including non-standard numbers such as O5-15. Naturally, there are also reports that O5-11 doesn't exist at all, and is a cover for an even deeper disinformation campaign. Frankly, I find it rather likely that 11 is not actually the correct number, and it's possible that this "O5-11" is actually a separate figure, like the Administrator. Presently impossible to tell. '"The Senator"' Male. European descent. American origin. Appears to be 70+; verified post-human lifespan. Varying appearance; usually dresses in respectable, immaculate tailored clothing. O5-11 is a high-powered politician, who has been installed in the Senate by the O5 Council for direct control over certain political matters. Notably associated with numerous secret societies. Said to be a high-ranking member of the Shriners, and to be the founder (or a founding member) of Skull and Bones. Reports say he maneuvered a great number of secret societies into place over the centuries, and now sits in Washington tugging on the strings. '"Jings"' Male. European descent. Western European origin. Mid-40s. No unusual appearance, except that he wears a necklace made of human teeth; obvious occult significance. Former Foundation field agent. Prior to being elevated to the O5 Council, claimed he would implement a number of changes and improvements to Foundation policy; most of these did not materialize after his elevation. Generally negative reputation; apparently few accomplishments. Not much seen in public since. Possibly assassinated. '"The Bureaucrat"' Male. East Asian descent. Japanese origin. Appears to be 80. Formerly affiliated with the Bureau of Onmyō (陰陽寮; onmyō ryō), a.k.a. the Holy Emperor's Council for Unearthly Matters (怪異なる事物についての聖帝評議会; kaii naru jibutsu ni tsuite no seitei hyōgikai). Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Alleges that Japanese Emperor Kōmei died of anomaly-related causes. Once claimed to have observed multiple undocumented SCP-2863 instances throughout Kyushu, Shikoku, and western Honshu. Expresses problems with self-esteem. Mostly interacts with O5-3, O5-7, and O5-13. - O5-12= '"The Accountant"' Male. African descent. African origin. Appears to be mid-40s; almost certainly older. Large-bodied. Always dresses in extremely expensive tailored clothing. Wears dark wrap-around glasses: smoked glass framed in ivory. May or may not be to hide his eyes. Likely occult significance. O5-12 plays the role of accountant for the Overseer Council. A mathematical genius; ensures all the Foundation's numbers add up. Has access to certain data that no other Foundation member does, for this purpose. Precise, calm, practical. A strong believer in order. Every part of his daily route, and indeed every action he takes, right down to his drinking habit, is strictly scheduled. '"The Contractor"' Male. African/European descent. American origin. Mid-40s. No unusual appearance. O5-12 was an emergency appointment following a previous assassination (or assassination attempt) during an O5 Council issue that required either an O5-12 or an O5-1, and O5-1 was unavailable. After this, he couldn't simply be demoted; therefore, he was assigned to side projects. He purchases land to build Foundation facilities on. He works with people who design Foundation facilities to make sure their needs are met; he works with local governments (often to request that military installations be built over actual Foundation sites as a cover); and he hires new Foundation personnel to implement such projects. Additionally, O5-12 acts as an unofficial head of human services, requiring that Foundation personnel receive regular physical and mental checkups. Despite apparently caring a great deal about the average Foundation member, O5-12 is usually described as an obsessive, distrustful shut-in. His staff is very small, and they do very little. '"The Physician"' Male. East Asian descent. Chinese origin. Appears to be 70. Formerly affiliated with the Abnormality Institute (異學會; yì xué huì), sometimes called 'Chinese Abnormality Institute' (中華異學會; zhōng huá yì xué huì). Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention. Believed to have been invited to join the O5 Council only due to his knowledge of a "memory-altering drug" (i.e. amnestics). Collaborated with the Chinese Nationalist Army to eliminate (betray?) the Meng clan; rationale is to monopolise amnestics for the Foundation. Coined the term 'Safe'. Rudimentary knowledge of English. Note: Amnestics might have undergone potentially radical advancements over the years. O5-12's statements regarding amnestics might not be applicable. - O5-13= '"The Tiebreaker"' O5-13 does not exist. Everyone outside the O5 Council is told he exists, and memos are created under O5-13's name, but O5-13 exists only as a tiebreaker vote. O5-13's vote is rotated between each O5 Council member, starting at 1 and passed up a number each time a tiebreaker vote is required and used. Holding O5-13's vote is required to access a few selected databases. This knowledge may be attached to O5-13's vote (and wiped from the holder's memory when the vote is passed on), or it may simply comprise access to 13's unique databases. '"Tamlin"' Either male or gender-fluid (reports differ, may be relevant to anomalous traits). Unknown descent (reports differ, may be relevant to anomalous traits). Unknown origin. Age unknown. Tall, red-headed. Per these reports, the "Tiebreaker" reports are accurate. However, O5-13 does exist, despite his vote not being held by himself. Original identity "Dr. Joseph Tamlin". Holds only an advisory position by necessity. Is an anomalously altered human existing in a temporally destabilized state; partially "unstuck in time". Acts as a fail-safe for restoring 13's vote to its proper bearer, should it be compromised. Some reports (not all) indicate drastic shifts in appearance, race, and gender, but the presence of red hair (whether natural or colored) remains consistent. Unknown relevance; possible perception alteration issues or literal shape-shifting. Occupies a room (or rooms) in "Tamlin House", a hidden location related to SCP-1590. Appears to be bound to the location. Does not usually participate directly in O5 Council meetings, but observes most of them (not necessarily synchronously). '"The Meddler"' Male. European descent. American origin. Mid-30s. No unusual appearance. Most reports of O5-13 result from the conflicts he starts or becomes involved in, due to inter-office gossip from other O5's personal staff. No one outside the O5 Council appears to be aware of this O5 member's role in the Foundation; the role he generally seems to play in practice is interfering with other O5 members' projects. Known for ranting about how other O5 members (and lower-ranked Foundation personnel) are not running operations correctly. Not a particularly popular O5 Council member. '"AI Complex"' traits not applicable O5-13 is an artificial intelligence construct. This AI construct (using a variety of anomalous technological and non-technological methods) is supposedly able to take all factors relevant to the Foundation's goals and make a recommendation on any major course of action. Due to certain consequences (whether occult, resourced-based, or simply bureaucratic) of making use of this AI construct, it is only employed when the O5 Council must break a tie on a non-trivial matter. Further details have been remarkably hard to attain even by esoteric methods. Whether or not this version of O5-13 exists, there are secrets behind this thing that the Foundation wishes especially to be kept. '"Death"' Gender unknown. Descent unknown. Origin unknown. Age unknown. Appearance unknown. One of the more outlandish reports on a possible O5-13; claims that Death itself was bound by the O5 Council in the early 19th century. Per these reports, the slot of O5-13 was created for Death in the first place. Euphemistically referred to as "The Other Overseer." Death is both a member and a prisoner of the O5 Council; it can cast a vote as normal. However, it is imprisoned by the rest of the Council, and by a majority vote of the O5 Council, the Council can control it. Death apparently otherwise carries out its functions as normal. SCP-006 does not exist; the longevity of O5s actually stems from O5-13. By majority vote, they can order O5-13 to stay its hand from any Council member — or indeed anyone in the world, though using this power for non-Council members seems to temporarily weaken Death's chains, and is therefore rarely used. When used, it is typically on a mass scale — SCP-2000 and similar anomalous items also do not exist, and are used as cover for every time that Council has voted to utilized O5-13's power to return most of the world's population back to life. Unknown connection, if any, to SCP-2935. '"The Activist"' Male. South Asian descent. Sikh origin. Appears to be about 50. Formerly affiliated with 0th Anti-Cult Regiment, a colonial regiment in British India. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention if "The Persian" is not present. Major advocate for a meritocratic administration within the Foundation. Known to have formed an informal voting bloc with O5-11 and O5-12 to pursue racial equality within the Foundation. Also known to have voted with O5-1 for many operational matters. Known O5-1 prior to the Forbidden City Convention. May be a puppet for O5-1 to gain an additional vote in the O5 Council, perhaps in exchange for said meritocratic administration. '"The Persian"' Male. Middle Eastern descent. Iranian origin. Appears to be about 70. Shia Muslim. Formerly an independent consultant on anomalous matters for the Ottoman Empire. Signatory of the Forbidden City Convention, if "The Activist" is not present. Knows O5-7 prior to the Forbidden City Convention. Holds strong suspicion towards O5-1. In charge of the 'Autonomous Administration of the Greater Middle East', a sub-organisation of the Foundation based in the Middle East. Him and the AAGME do not exist in realities where "The Activist" exists. In fact, I can't seem to find ORIA or its equivalent in realities where "The Persian" takes up O5-13. AAGME and ORIA – counterparts??? Resembles ORIA founding member, Jibril Mani, in realities where "The Activist" is present instead. '"The Pedestrian"' Male. Latin American descent. Late-50s. No unusual appearance. O5-13's special connection to the anomalous gives him a perspective no other council member could begin to fathom. While Normalcy Confirmation meetings require eleven members for quorum, no meeting is allowed to proceed without O5-13's attendance. Additionally, he is the only member of the original O5 council to survive the Caesar incident. Investigation into the nature of the incident and O5-13 is still ongoing. }} Note: The members of the O5 Council do not remain constant throughout The Foundation's history. As such, it should be made clear in the OP of VS threads which era of O5 is at play at the time, should the O5 Council get involved in the fight. Otherwise, by SBA standards, the O5 Council that appeared in djkaktus's Proposal III will be assumed to be in command by virtue of being the strongest and most consistent O5 Command in-canon. }} |-|Persons/Entities of Interest= - EoI-001-00= A humanoid figure, covered in pink, yellow, green, and blue luminescent markings, and possessing four yellow eyes upon its otherwise human face. The goddess of the Finnfolk, she leads them against the forces of Terran. - }} Key: Mobile Task Forces | Foundation Personnel | With Technology | With SCPs Note: The Foundation is not capable of utilising all SCPs as assets. As such, this profile will cover all known SCPs that have proved useful to the Foundation in some capacity. This includes weaponised SCPs, location-based SCPs, and SCPs The Foundation has no control over but defend them nonetheless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Civilizations Category:Organisations Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Magic Users Category:Purification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Concept Users Category:Fear Users Category:Causality Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Berserkers Category:Absorption Users Category:Disease Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Air Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Psychometry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Geniuses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 11